Familia Imperfecta
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Emmett es un jugador de fútbol profesional, siempre tuvo lo que deseaba. Creía tenerlo todo, fama, dinero, el amor de su vida, Rosalie Hale. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando un pequeño evento desafortunado cambie su vida para siempre? ¿Rosalie lo aceptará?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Hace poco comencé a escribir este fanfic, espero les guste y trataré de subir los capítulos lo mas seguido posible! **_  
_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer blablabla...**_

_**Disfruten y espero Reviews! :3 Atte: Ness**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

POV Emmett

Me encontraba viendo el partido de Dallas Cowboys, amaba el futbol americano. Rose, mi hermoso ángel, estaba preparando una deliciosa cena…que sería una sorpresa para mí, claro.  
Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la televisión, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que el teléfono empieza a sonar y rompe el silencio. Traté de ignorarlo y enfocarme en el gol que podría meter Tony Romo si escuchara a su entrenador.

-¡Oh vamos, Tony, no nos decepciones!

-Hubieras aceptado el contrato, y estarías jugando con ellos y apuesto a que ganarían- me dijo Rose, sonriente mientras iba a atender el teléfono. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-No estoy para nadie- le dije entre susurros.

-¿Hola?- respondió ella al teléfono, haciéndome un guiño de ojo- Él se encuentra ocupado…pero, si es muy urgente…sí, está bien- no entendía, pero en unos segundos, Rose me tendía el teléfono, y me dijo moviendo los labios: Es urgente…  
Asentí, y tomé el teléfono, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-Buenas noches, habla Emmett Cullen…-contesté. Rose se quedó a mi lado, atenta.

_-Señor Cullen, lamentamos las molestias, pero llamamos para comentarle que Kate Denali tuvo un accidente con su esposo y su hija- ¿Qué? ¿Kate? Hacía años que no la veía, lo nuestro no había funcionado, y un día ella simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue. Traté de mantener la calma para contestar._

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien?- pregunté. Rose me miraba preocupada, y con la mano libre tomé la suya.

_-Lamento decirle que la única sobreviviente es la niña, señor… La mujer ha dejado claro que usted, siendo el padre biológico, en caso de que algo así pasara, sería el tutor legal de ella_…- Esperen, ¿padre biológico? No podía ser posible.

-Disculpe, pero Kate y yo no hemos tenido hijos…-respondí, aun más preocupado. La mujer que tenía a mi lado se puso tensa.

_-Eso podríamos discutirlo personalmente, la niña se encuentra en observación en el hospital de Brooklyn; pero usted es el único que aparece, venga lo mas rato señor, Cullen. Que tenga buena noche-_dijo el oficial o quien quiera que sea del otro lado, y colgó. Miré a Rose que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Quién es Kate? ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó ella. No supe que responder.

-Una mujer con la que salía antes, y ahora me han llamado para decirme que ella y su esposo tuvieron un accidente, y que la niña sobrevivió…-Rose trató de interrumpirme, pero no la dejé- supuestamente, la niña es mi hija- concluí.

-¿Cómo que supuestamente? ¡¿Emmett Cullen, que me has escondido todos estos años?!- Dios, Rosalie si que estaba enojada.

-Te juro que nunca supe de la niña, Kate me había engañado, y no tardó en empacar e irse; nunca más supe de ella… y ahora debo ir a Brooklyn para arreglarlo todo.

-¿Y qué pasará si la niña resulta ser tu hija?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, Rosalie; pero por favor, cálmate. No quiero discutir contigo sobre esto- Rose asintió y se acercó a abrazarme.

Esa misma noche, llamé al aeropuerto para comprar unos pasajes de avión para el día siguiente, Rose aceptó acompañarme. Ella era abogada, así la conocí.  
Cuando había tenido mi primer partido en los Gigantes de Tennessee ella estaba ahí, con su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos azules profundos, me enamoré de ella en ese momento.

Una vez que compré los pasajes, armamos las maletas y fuimos a dormir. Aunque yo no pude pegar un ojo porque no dejaba de pensar cómo era posible que yo tenga una hija con Kate… ¿cómo sería? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Voy a caerle bien?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! les dejo un nuevo cap! Espero mas reviews y nada, disfruten! :D**

**Capítulo 2**

POV Emmett

Aterrizamos casi a las once de la mañana, el día estaba nublado, todo parecía ir en combinación a cómo me sentía.  
En cuanto retiramos nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos a la salida, donde nos esperaba un auto que nos llevaría al hotel y luego al hospital.  
Apenas cruzamos las puertas, miles de flashes de cámaras nos atacaron. Como siempre, abracé a Rose y ella ocultó su rostro en mi abrigo. Traté de sacarnos de ahí lo más rápido posible; que los papparazis nos atacaran de la nada me preocupaba, ¿y si me veían en el hospital con una niña?

-¿Cuál es la urgencia Emmett?

-Señor Cullen, ¿qué ha sucedido para que realice este inesperado viaje?

Los reporteros no dejaban de preguntar, y yo simplemente trataba de evadirlos; no quería meter a mi familia en esto… ¿familia? Ya empezaba a hablar como un hombre de familia.

-Emm, entremos al auto ahora- ordenó, Rose y nos subimos al CLS Coupé, aunque en mi pent-house tengo mi mejor auto. Los papparazis nos siguieron, como no.  
Entramos en el hospital con Rose, tomados de la mano; nos dirigimos al centro de informes y nos dijeron que aguardemos en la sala de espera.  
Un hombre delgado, con bigote y uniforme de policía, se acercaba a nosotros acompañado por una señora de unos treinta y pico de años, llegando a los treinta.

-¿Emmett Cullen?- preguntó el oficial. Asentí y le di la mano.

-Buenos días oficial, esta es mi mujer, Rosalie Hale- dije, indicando a Rose. Ambos se saludaron.

-Un gusto, los reconocí por ser los únicos sin cara de susto o preocupación, y me refiero a la señorita Hale no a usted señor Cullen- dijo a modo de broma- Mi nombre es Bill, y ella es la asistente social, Ángela- dijo el oficial.

-Vayamos al punto oficial- dije, y el oficial nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Una vez dentro de una habitación que parecía ser una oficina, Bill sacó un sobre grande, y sacó los papeles que traía dentro, uno de ellos era un sobre más pequeño que contenía mi nombre.

-El sobre es una carta dirigida a usted, el resto son testamentos, y en cada uno de ellos figura su nombre como tutor y padre biológico de la niña- informó el oficial. Rose tomó uno de los papeles y comenzó a leer.

-Debe ser una broma-dije en voz baja, pero todos podían oírme.

-Señor Cullen, en caso que usted no quiera quedarse con la niña, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- Habló Ángela por primera vez.

-¿Qué pasaría con ella?

-Ahora se encuentra con unos familiares del lado de la madre, claro, si ellos no quieren la custodia será enviada a una casa hogar, y le buscaremos una familia que quiera adoptarla.

-No se preocupen- miré a Rose, sabía que ella tenía el mismo miedo que yo, pero ya nos encargaríamos de nuestros problemas más tarde, ahora lo importante era esa niñita que necesitaba de mi, necesitaba que la cuidara- me voy a hacer cargo de ella-dije sin dudar.

-Bien, solo debe firmar unos papeles y por la tarde podrán irse con la niña-dijo Ángela.

-Emm, lee la carta, tal vez diga algo importante…-me decía, Rose, pero yo no quería leer esa carta, no estaba listo para ver lo que Kate me decía.

-Luego…Oficial-dije, dirigiéndome únicamente a Bill; él me miró sin pestañear- ¿Cuándo veré a la niña?- pregunté.

-Si me siguen, los guiaré hacia ella- dijo el oficial, satisfecho, saliendo de la habitación. Con Rosalie guardamos todos los papeles y salimos detrás de él. Rose se aferró a mi brazo y me sonreía; estaba ¿emocionada?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté curioso.

-Vamos a ser padres- dijo ella bromeando, yo le sonreí.

El oficial se detuvo, y nos indicó con un gesto de mano que avancemos, pude distinguir en uno de los asientos una niña de no más de siete años, rubia y bien arreglada. Se parecía a Kate, salvo por los ojos azules, iguales a los míos. Ella estaba con otros adultos, dos mujeres y un hombre. En cuanto me acerqué, miré a la mujer.

-Carmen-dije, ella asintió y miró a su esposo, Eleazar.

-Tanto tiempo, ¿al fin decidiste venir a hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo y sonriendo en forma forzada.

-Carmen…-dijo Tanya, la otra rubia.

-¿Tu eres Emmett Cullen?- preguntó la niña, poniéndose de pie- ¿voy a quedarme contigo?- preguntó nuevamente. La miré ignorando a Carmen y a Eleazar, y me agaché para estar a su altura.

-Eso creo…-dije, Rose nos observaba nerviosa- ¿quieres ir a desayunar primero?- le pregunté, ella asintió.

-Espera, ¿la vas a llevar así sin más?- Preguntó Eleazar.

-Soy su padre ¿no?- él asintió.

-Ay por favor, hermanos, no sucede nada, él tiene derecho de conocer a su hija ¿no?

-Tanya no empieces…-comenzó Eleazar.

-Por cierto-dije dirigiéndome a todos, interrumpiendo la discusión - ella es mi esposa, Rosalie Hale- dije abrazando a la rubia que me acompañaba.

-Un placer, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen…-hizo una pausa mirando a la niña.

-Brynn-dijo la rubia menor sonriendo, dejando a la vista todos sus hoyuelos.

-Un gusto, angelito- le dijo Rose, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- concluí.

-Cuídate mucho, Brynn, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo llámanos, ¿si?- le decía Carmen.

-Claro, tía, los quiero- les decía Brynn mientras los abrazaba. Luego de su dulce despedida, nos fuimos. Hice que los de seguridad nos acompañaran y mantengan el lugar despejado de papparazis, no quería que Brynn se asustara.  
En el camino, hice una llamada nuevamente al aeropuerto y compré tres pasajes. El vuelo sería por la tarde, así que teníamos tiempo de ir a casa de Brynn por sus cosas.  
Paramos en un café, con Rose pedimos café y Brynn pidió un licuado con un muffin.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Brynn?- preguntó Rose, para romper el silencio. La niña la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, supe que no lo agradaba Rose. Unos hoyuelos asomaron en sus mejillas al sonreír, en eso se parecía a mí.

-Tengo seis-respondió y fijó su mirada en mi- te he visto en televisión, mamá dijo que cuando te dejó estabas empezando tu carrera como jugador de futbol-dijo Brynn.

-Así es…

-¿Hay futbol americano en Nueva York?- preguntó de repente. Con Rose intercambiamos miradas sorprendidos.

-Claro que si hay, Brynn…en todos lados, supongo-dije riendo.

-Me refería a si hay para mi, para niñas-dijo ella muy seria, haciendo que mis risas aumentaran; Rose me apretó el brazo para hacerme saber que Brynn hablaba en serio.

-Emmett- dijo Brynn- hablo en serio- su cara estaba que hervía, vaya humor.

-Supongo que sí, pequeña; es solo cuestión de averiguar- le respondió Rose- ¿porqué tienes interés en practicar futbol?¿No prefieres…ballet?

-No, antes practicaba futbol y el que me mude con ustedes no significa que lo deje- dijo Brynn cortante.

-De acuerdo…-concluyó Rose.

-¿Sigues siendo mariscal?- preguntó Brynn nuevamente, esta vez haciendo un sorbo ruidoso a su licuado, bastante molesto. Rose hizo una mueca.

-Si, ¿porqué tantas preguntas sobre mi carrera?- sus inquietantes preguntas me molestaban, eran bastante inquietantes.

-Porque Garrett decía que no eras un buen jugador- respondió. Rose soltó una risita.

-¿Garrett?-pregunté.

-El esposo de mamá. Aunque nunca te vi jugar, así que no te preocupes- respondió dando un último sorbo al licuado- terminé, ¿nos vamos?- dijo sonriente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa! tanto tiempo :B bueno, al fin tengo tiempo de actualizar! les dejo este cap y como siempre, espero sus reviews! Sin mas que decir, disfruten :D**

**Capítulo 3**

Pedimos la cuenta, pagamos, y nos levantamos para irnos. Rose se aferró a mi brazo de forma cariñosa, y Brynn iba a mi lado, seguía manteniendo la distancia.  
Con Rose no tardamos en ver a los paparazzi que nos esperaban en la puerta, preparados para atacarnos con millones de flashes.  
Miré a los de mi seguridad, y enseguida tomaron sus lugares para asegurarse que nadie se interponga entre la salida nosotros y el auto.  
Las puertas se abrieron y noté que mi pequeña acompañante había retrocedido. Rose se volteó a verla y luego me observó preocupada.

-Yo me encargo- dije, yendo a donde estaba Brynn. Me agaché a su altura- ¿qué pasa, enana?¿te asustan los flashes?- le dije de la forma más simpática posible. Ella solo me dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza. Me levanté y suspiré, no me quedaba otra que ocultar a Brynn de las cámaras.

-Rose- la llamé, ella no tardó nada en llegar a nosotros, me saqué el abrigo que traía puesto; una campera de cuero negra, y se la di a Rose- sostenla un momento- le sonreí, ella asintió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- empezó a preguntar Brynn, no le di tiempo a protestar y la tomé en brazos; pude escuchar un grito sordo pero sólo era de sorpresa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Esconderte. Rose, la campera- le pedí a mi esposa, ella me la dio, y una vez que Brynn se acomodó en mis brazos, la cubrí con la campera- Agárrate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas- le ordené.

-No me vas a dejar caer- dijo, sonriéndome. Brynn se aferró a mi cuello y ocultó su rostro. Rose volvió a aferrarse a mi brazo, solo que ésta vez en el que estaba libre, y salimos a enfrentar a los paparazzi. Dios, ya veía que esto iba a suceder cada día que salgamos con Brynn.

-Emmett, ¿es tu hija?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿También es hija de Rosalie?

-¿La escondieron tanto tiempo?

Y así hicieron miles de preguntas, no noté cuando Rose se puso los lentes de sol para evitarlos; le sonreí y le hice una seña para que suba al auto primero. Una vez que Rose entró, me agaché un poco para dejar que Brynn suba; ella pegó un salto y se metió en menos de un segundo, me senté a su lado y le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Fue divertido?- le pregunté. Ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Hay que hacerlo otra vez- dijo bromeando.

-¿Y cómo no va a ser divertido que miles de cámaras solo quieran tener una foto tuya?- dijo Rose- mañana seremos la portada de muchas revistas- esta vez estaba algo molesta.

-Rose…ya estuvimos en varias portadas antes, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Rose no dijo nada, simplemente miró a la rubia que se encontraba entre nosotros, para volver su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- no sabía cómo, pero amaba a este pequeño ángel que siempre me salvaba de situaciones incómodas.

-Vamos a ir a tu casa para que busques tus cosas, Rose puede ayudarte a empacar- dije echando una mirada a Rose, ella sonrió dejándome claro que quería asesinarme.  
-No necesito su ayuda- dijo Brynn, cruzándose de brazos. Bien.

-Perfecto-dijo Rose. La tensión era demasiada para un ambiente como el de un auto, no veía la hora de llegar.

-Llegaremos en cinco minutos, y los paparazzi nos están siguiendo- informó Zac, uno de mis agentes que manejaba.

-Gracias…Brynn, no voy a alzarte de nuevo-le dije mirándola serio, ella me dedicó la misma mirada- voy a bajar primero, luego vas a bajar con Rose, y van a entrar juntas, ¿sí?- les dije a ambas, quería que Rose se lleve bien con mi hija, y sabía que iba a costar mucho. Brynn miró a Rosalie con cara de póker, y la última le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Por mí no hay problema, amor… ¿Brynn?

-Por mi tampoco-concluyó Brynn.

-Llegamos-anunció Zac. Esperamos unos minutos para que mis agentes nos dejen vía libre, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, noté como Brynn había tomado la mano de Rose, pero no dije nada.

Salí del auto, y ya empezaron con los flashes; un agente me cubría mientras yo ayudaba a mi hija y a mi esposa salir del auto, luego de eso fui al departamento, seguido por las dos mujeres.  
Rose empujaba a Brynn para que camine más rápido, y la niña se cubría con sus manos la cara.  
Una vez que entramos, fuimos por las cosas de Brynn, al parecer nunca había hecho una maleta en su vida, lo único que hacía era tirar ropa dentro, sin doblarla.  
Miré a Rose con una sonrisa torpe, y ella me miró algo enojada. Se levantó del sofá donde nos encontrábamos y fue donde estaba Brynn.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó. Brynn la ignoró y siguió tirando ropa- Brynn…déjame ayudarte-dijo Rose, esta vez más delicada. Me causaba risa que Rose tratara de hablar con una niña que prefería verla muerta, aunque a la vez me daba ternura. Brynn levantó la vista a Rose y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, sí, necesito ayuda-dijo ella, tímida. Me reí y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, dejando que pasen un momento a solas.  
Me quedé viendo la televisión un rato, hasta que las dos aparecieron frente a mí, ambas con una maleta.

-Ya estamos-dijo Rose, sonriendo; le devolví la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, el avión sale en una hora, así que será mejor irnos- dije tomando ambas maletas.

-¿Avión?- preguntó Brynn.

-Así es- le dijo Rose.

-Nunca subí en un avión- dijo, con Rose nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Bueno, será una nueva experiencia- le dijo Rose, luego de eso nos fuimos del departamento.  
Llegando a las puertas del edificio para salir, recordé que Brynn odiaba a los paparazzi, y ya había atardecido, ahora los flashes iban a molestar un poco más. Me giré para tomarla en brazos nuevamente, pero me sorprendió ver que Rose ya la había alzado, me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Al parecer, ya habían establecido confianza.  
Fuimos al aeropuerto, y compramos unos dulces para el viaje, fue idea mía, pero Brynn tampoco se quedó atrás.  
El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, salvo por los gritos de emoción de Brynn…Rose que le tenía un poco de miedo a los aviones, se distraía con la niña dando saltos en el asiento; yo en cambio, traté de dormir todo el viaje.  
Rose me despertó cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje, noté que mi hija se había dormido. Mire a Rose y le indiqué que no la despertara, ya era tarde.  
Llegamos a mi pent-house, nuevamente siendo atacados por millones de fotógrafos, ésta vez con Rose nos preparamos para cubrir a Brynn, que se encontraba dormida en mis brazos, aunque se la di a Rose para que sea más fácil pasar.  
Acostamos a la niña y respiramos de alivio, fue un día bastante agotador.

-No pienso cocinar- dijo mi ángel. Yo reí a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre de comida- le dije acercándome a ella para besarla.

-No me diga, señor Cullen… ¿qué le apetece hoy?- me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Me gustaría que usted, señorita Hale, sea quien ponga las reglas esta vez….- le dije, mordisqueando su cuello. Ella rió y la tomé en brazos.  
No dejamos de besarnos mientras íbamos a nuestra habitación, abrí la puerta con un pie, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para arruinar nuestra magia.  
Un pequeño ángel rubio yacía acostado en nuestra cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Genial- dije suspirando rendido. Rose chasqueó la lengua.

-No te preocupes osito, habrá que remodelar la habitación de huéspedes para Brynn, pero mientras, el sofá está disponible…-dijo ella, mordiéndose la lengua. Le sonreí, y salimos de la habitación despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola genteeeee! como va? bueno, como vieron, decidí poner los días viernes o sábados, para subir nuevos caps! Porque en la semana estoy muy ocupada y se me hace casi imposible actualizar, en fin, a veces subiré mas de un capítulo y nada, probablemente me arriesgue a actualizar también los domingos, pero todavía dejo sólo dos días.  
Gracias por sus reviews! a Neli, Selena, y Vane :3 gracias!  
Quiero decir que este no me parece un graaan capitulo, la verdad porque no me alcanzo el tiempo a desarrollar algo mas, asi que perdon por el final del cap...en fin, sin mas que decir lean y como siempre, espero sus bellos reviews!  
Enjoy! :D  
******

**Capítulo 4**

**Pov Rosalie**

El despertador sonó a las siete a.m pegándome un susto. Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentándome en la cama, lo busqué para apagarlo. Miré a mi derecha de la cama, y observé cómo Emm dormía profundamente. Sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios sin despertarlo. Luego me levante, y fui al baño a darme una ducha, me vestí, desayuné y le deje una nota a mi oso para decirle que me iba a trabajar.  
No me sorprendió que al abrir la puerta de nuestra casa, estuviera el diario con la revista de la semana. Lo que me sorprendió fue la portada, varias fotos mías y de Emmett con Brynn, el título era: La hija secreta de Cullen-Hale?, mierda, como odiaba los reporteros.  
Dejé las noticias en la mesa, junto con la nota y me fui a trabajar, vaya día el que me esperaba.  
Al llegar a mi oficina, me acomodé y llamé a mi hermana política, Alice, hacía tiempo no hablaba con ella, y le había prometido a Emm que compraría cosas para Brynn, y ¿quién mejor que Alice para que me ayude?

-¡Rose!-gritó Alice, al segundo tono. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja, para no aturdirme- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien con Emmett? No sabes cuánto te extraño…-Alice se atropellaba con las palabras que parecía que no necesitaba aire para respirar, me reí y la interrumpí.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes, Al… Escucha, necesito tu ayuda…

**Pov Emmett**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, me tapé con las sabanas y me di vuelta, extendiendo uno de mis brazos para abrazar a mi esposa, pero la cama estaba vacía… ¿me había dormido otra vez? Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, y observé que el reloj daba a las 9 en punto. Me había dormido y no pude despedir a mi osita antes de que se fuera. Suerte que hoy era un día libre para mí, tenía entrenamiento recién a las 3 de la tarde, así que aprovecharía el día para dormir, me tapé con las almohadas y cerré los ojos nuevamente, dejándome llevar por el sueño.  
Unos pequeños dedos trataban de abrirme los ojos, me quejé.

-Emmet…Emmett- me llamaba alguien, traté de ignorarlo, era como un susurro; quería seguir durmiendo.  
De repente fui empapado con agua helada, mierda. Pegué un salto en la cama y me incorporé, encontrándome con Brynn sosteniendo un balde en sus manos y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-¿Buenos días?- dijo ella, haciendo que suene mas a una pregunta. La miré con odio, y pasé a su lado para dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

-No debiste hacer eso- le dije mientras me bañaba y cepillaba mis dientes.

-Te llamé miles de veces y no respondías, hasta me empujaste- me dijo ella. No recordaba haber hecho eso. Me cambié y salí del baño para encontrarme con la rubia menor. La miré con confusión.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté mirando el reloj. Eran las diez treinta.

-Tengo hambre, ¿podemos desayunar?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Asentí y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba atónito, era la primera vez que con Rose dormíamos en el cuarto de huéspedes, y la primera vez que me despertaba en mi casa con una niña que me tenía a su disposición.  
Nos preparé cereales con leche para los dos, no tenía ganas de preparar nada elaborado.  
Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, y desayunamos en pleno silencio. Brynn me dedicaba una que otra mirada, al igual que yo.  
Noté que su rostro era idéntico al de Kate, salvo por sus ojos y los hoyuelos que se le formaban en cada sonrisa, que eran míos. Brynn tenía cierto encanto, a decir verdad.  
También noté un pequeño corte en su frente, supe que de seguro se debía al accidente. Dios, ¿de qué iba a hablar con esta niña? Puse mi plato en el fregadero y noté una nota en la mesa, era de Rose.

_Osito,  
Me voy a trabajar, y te recuerdo que saldré tarde hoy ya que iremos con Alice de compras, aprovecha el día para conocer mejor a Brynn, y cuídense. Estoy segura que no tendrás problemas, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, estoy a tu disposición.  
Besos, Rose_

Genial. Perfecto. Excelente. ¿A mi disposición? ¡Ja!

-Muy bien, Brynn…creo que hoy vamos a estar…- empecé a decir mientras me volvía hacia ella, pero encontré su lugar vacío en la mesa- solos-concluí, observando detenidamente el lugar, ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Brynn?- comencé a buscarla, no creía que hubiera salido del departamento sola. La encontré viendo una fotografía en uno de mis muebles.

-¿Es tu familia?- me preguntó. Asentí. La foto que ella sostenía, era una foto de la familia entera, hasta Rose estaba ahí. Hacía mucho tiempo no estábamos todos juntos. Me acerqué a ella y le saqué la foto de las manos.

-No deberías tocar las cosas que no te pertenecen- le dije molesto- ponte un abrigo, vamos a salir- le ordené.  
No sabía bien qué hacer con una niña, pero sabía que cuando yo era un niño no podía estar quieto ni encerrado, así que iba a llevar a Brynn a un lugar donde pueda divertirse.  
Realicé una llamada, que alcanzo para salvarme el día.  
Cuando colgué, Brynn ya estaba lista, y traía una cartera con ella. Estaba vestida por completo de rosa.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó curiosa. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te vas a enterar…-le respondí-ahora vamos.

Mientras bajábamos en el ascensor, observé que Brynn se ponía un gorro de invierno…rosa.  
Fruncí el ceño, ella me miró.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una Barbie o algo así?- le dije riendo.

-Soy una niña, nos gusta el rosa, además puedo decir que pareces alguien de una película de ciencia ficción vestido todo de negro…-dijo ella riendo.

-Gracias, Barbie- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectoress! lamento el retraso, pero tuve unos problemitas y no pude subir el cap, en fin sin mas vueltas, disfruten!**

**Capítulo 5**

Pov Emmett

Llevé a Brynn al parque, y me senté en una banca mientras ella jugaba, habrán pasado unos veinte minutos y la perdí de vista. Comencé a desesperarme y empecé a buscarla por los alrededores, con la vista.

-¡Tío Emmett!- gritó una voz muy familiar a mis espaldas, me voltee con una sonrisa y allí estaba, corriendo en mi dirección con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí y sus rizos revoloteados por el viento. La alcé en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance y la di vueltas.

-¡Nessie!- le dije mientras le sonreía y volvía a ponerla en el suelo, Edward se acercaba a nosotros a paso tranquilo y sonriente.

-¿Cómo va todo hermano?- me saludó mientras me palmeaba el hombro, yo hice lo mismo.

-Buscando a una niña de seis años, ¿cómo crees que estoy?-Edward frunció el ceño, mirando algo a mis espaldas.

-¿Es ella?- me dijo señalando donde miraba, me voltee a ver y ahí estaba mi pequeño ángel rubio. Me volví a Edward.

-¿Cómo…?

-Los vi en las portadas de un par de revistas y compré unos ejemplares, ¿realmente es tu hija?

-Sí… y de Kate- cuando dije su nombre, Edward quedó helado. Él había salido con Kate un par de veces en secundaria.

-¿Y Kate?

-Ella…- ¿cómo le decía? Por suerte Brynn venía corriendo a toda velocidad, como siempre muy conveniente- ¿te aburriste?- le pregunté. Ella me miró sonriente y luego le dedicó una mirada a Edward de pies a cabeza.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? Soy Edward, hermano de Emmett.

-Me llamo Brynn- respondió ella tomando mi mano y escondiéndose con mí brazo.

-Es un hermoso nombre- le dijo mi hermano, que luego buscó con la mirada a Nessie y ella no tardó en correr a sus brazos- Brynn, te presento a mi hija, Nessie; Ness ella es Brynn, hija de Emmett- Renesmee miró a su padre con la cara llena de preguntas, pero saludó cordialmente a Brynn.

Fuimos caminando a mi casa, las niñas iban adelante y nosotros las seguíamos. Edward me preguntó sobre Rose, sobre Brynn y otras cosas, le conté lo de Kate y se llevó mucha sorpresa, pero trató de no profundizar el tema por respeto a la niña.

-¿Y Rose está de acuerdo con…Brynn?- asentí.

-De hecho, creo que van a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Ya lo creo… Emmett, nunca has sido padre, si Brynn fuera un bebé, bueno ¡felicitaciones! Pero estamos hablando de una niña de seis, que necesita atención, necesita un…horario, ir a la escuela, hacer deporte o alguna actividad post-escolar, ¿hablaron de esto con Rose? ¿Y qué le van a decir a la prensa?- Edward logró confundirme en menos de cinco minutos, ni Rose ni yo teníamos experiencia.

-Mañana buscaré un buen colegio para Brynn- dije serio.

-¿Porqué no la llevas con Nessie, así están juntas? Digo, ya sé que mi hija tiene ocho, no van a estar en el mismo salón pero…pueden verse en los recreos…

-No sé Edward, voy a hablarlo con Rose…Muchos que juegan futbol como yo, mandan a sus hijos a institutos que tengan mucho que ver con nuestro deporte, y Brynn ha hecho deporte, supongo que vamos a mandarla ahí- le dije, Edward me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Emmett… esas escuelas tienen una disciplina muy exigente, y la mayoría de los niños que van ahí son muy…

-¿Malos, rebeldes?- Edward movió la cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo.

-Sólo digo, que no creo que sea la escuela correcta para Brynn- dijo- debo ir a casa…Bella va a cocinar pollo frito- dijo sonriendo, no había notado que ya habíamos llegado.

-De acuerdo hermano, espero verte otro día- le dije sonriendo.

-Ni lo dudes. Renesmee, vamos a casa- dijo llamando a su hija. Miré a Brynn que quedó sola frente a nosotros, me despedí de mi sobrina y fui con mi hija al departamento.

-¿Te cayó bien Renesmee?- le pregunté mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Ella asintió y no dijo nada.  
Abrí la puerta del pent-house y me encontré a Rose y Alice tomando el té y comiendo masitas en el living. Brynn dejo su campera y se fue corriendo.

-Hey, ¿qué fue eso? Emmett, ¿le hiciste algo?- Rose me preguntó mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer yo? Buenas tardes, Alice- saludé a mi hermana- mujeres, debo ir a mi entrenamiento… Rose, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- ella asintió y le dije con un gesto que iba a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó. La agarré de la cintura y le di un beso bastante deseoso- osito…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo siento, te extrañé- nos separamos un poco riendo- Te quería preguntar si…estabas de acuerdo en decir a la prensa que…Brynn es nuestra hija- le dije mirándola a los ojos. Al principio me vio con confusión pero luego cambiaron…- Para evitar otros rumores, claro que si no quieres no tenemos porqué decir eso- Rose me calló con un beso.

-Emm…tranquilo, sabes que no tengo problema con eso, pero…van a empezar a preguntar.

-Lo sé…y también se que eres muy buena inventando historias, así que...ya se te va a ocurrir algo- la besé en la frente- debo prepararme para el entrenamiento, las veo más tarde- le dije y fui a nuestro cuarto a buscar mi ropa.

-Emmett…espera, ¿qué hago con Brynn?- preguntó ella siguiéndome a la habitación.

-Salgan con Alice, vayan al cine, merienden, no lo sé... algo se les va a ocurrir- me giré hacia ella, y la besé con toda la pasión de la que fui capaz- te veo más tarde, ángel.

**Pov Rosalie**

-De acuerdo…- me quedé sola en la habitación luego de que Emm se fuera, genial, ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de Brynn… ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

Fui al living donde Alice me esperaba sentada, viendo televisión. Me dedicó una mirada inquisidora, y le sonreí con una mueca.

-Parece que hoy tendremos salida de mujeres…- le dije, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja- con Brynn- le dije viendo su actitud.

-Oh…en eso ni te preocupes, podemos ir a comprarle ropa, total su habitación ya estará lista ¿no?- me dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, ayudándome a levantar las tazas de te.

-Llamé a la decoradora, y dijo que vendría por la tarde, así que dejaré autorización para que pase, y nosotras saldremos sin problemas…-me mordí el labio recordando que nuestra prioridad, no estaba muy presente- ya vengo, iré a ver a Brynn…- Alice asintió y fue a la cocina con todas las cosas.

Me dirigí por el pasillo, buscando dónde pudo haberse metido esa niña… supe que en mi cuarto no estaba, porque ya habíamos estado ahí con Emm, así que fui a la de huéspedes, y la encontré en la cama rodeada por las almohadas…  
Me senté a su lado, y noté que no estaba dormida, me hubiera gustado tocarla, o acariciarle el pelo, pero no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar.

-Brynn…-la llamé, ella se sentó para mirarme, noté que sus ojitos estaban un poco rojos, ¿había llorado?- hey… ¿estuviste llorando, preciosa? ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunte, mientras quitaba unos mechones de pelo que tenía en su cara. Brynn tenía un adorable puchero, y esperaba que no fuera a llorar de nuevo, mas me sorprendió que se acercara a mí y ocultara su rostro en mis piernas. Sonreí y le hice unas caricias en la espalda para que se calme.

-Quiero a mi mamá, Rose- dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo. La miré con dulzura, y la comprendía.

-Está bien amor, ¿sabes que podemos hacer?- le dije tratando de animarla, ella me miró confundida- bueno, no podemos traerte a tu madre, pero… ¿qué tal si salimos como amigas, junto con Alice, y tratamos de divertirnos? – le pregunté. Ella asintió sonriendo.- Bien, ven, vamos a avisarle a Alice- dije tomándola en brazos.

Fuimos a una tienda de ropa infantil muy conocida, y compramos como diez vestidos para Brynn, y varios conjuntos; yo sabía que ella ya tenía su ropa, pero Alice insistió, incluso noté que Brynn la pasaba muy bien comprando. También compramos zapatos y fuimos a merendar, después de un rato, Brynn insistió en que Alice y yo nos compráramos algo, y con tal de complacerla lo hicimos.  
Miré la hora, y ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, Brynn estaba cansada, y Alice ya debería irse o Jasper se preocuparía.

-Al…Creo que ya es tarde- le dije a mi amiga.

-No hay problema, Jasper pasará a buscarme, así que puedo ir con ustedes primero y que me busque en tu casa, Rose- dijo ella sonriendo- creo que no habrá pijamada, ¿no?- dijo mientras miraba a Brynn, que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Bien, será mejor irnos… ¿Brynn?- la llamé, y ella me extendió los brazos para que la alzara.

-La vida de mamá te sienta bien, Rose- dijo Alice.

-Tendrás que manejar, no pienso dejarla sola durmiendo en la parte de atrás del auto, Alice- le dije, ella sonrió contenta- pero despacio- su sonrisa cambió a un puchero típico de ella. Reí.

En cuanto llegamos, Alice me ayudó a acostar a Brynn, Emmett ya estaba en nuestro cuarto dormido, como siempre pasaba cuando entrenaba.

-Que lástima que no pueda ver lo lindo que quedó su habitación…- decía Alice.

-Mañana la verá, y va a quedar encantada- el timbre sonó, y Alice se despidió de mi, exigiendo otra salida con la niña; yo agradecí que se fuera para poder tomar un baño y acostarme con mi oso, estaba muy cansada y las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco "La vida de mamá te sienta bien", sonreí y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAAAA! Tanto tiempo! Perdón por no haber actualizado, tuve/tengo unos problemas personales que me impiden subir los capítulos, no tengo tiempo, y lo siento mucho u.u Bueno, ahora les dejo que lean este cap, espero lo disfruten y también espero poder subir el próximo capítulo muy pronto, espero sus reviews! xoxo :D**

**Capítulo 6**

Pov Emmett

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de que Brynn estuviera con nosotros. A decir verdad, ella tardó solo tres días en adaptarse a nuestra rutina, mientras que Rose y yo todavía no nos acostumbrábamos a tener a una niña en casa.  
Hoy era lunes, Brynn empezaría la escuela, y estaríamos liberados gran parte del día de ella; no es que fuera molestia pero tampoco es que me dejaran llevarla conmigo al trabajo, Alice trabajaba también y nunca se negaba a cuidarla porque la usaba para probar sus diseños, y con Rose se aburría.  
Nos encontrábamos desayunando como una familia normal, Rose estaba muy sexy con la ropa que traía puesta para ir a trabajar, y Brynn llevaba puesto su uniforme.

-¿Ya tienes todos tus útiles en la mochila?- le preguntaba Rose a Brynn, ésta última le respondió con un muy desganado "ajá" que me recordaba a cuando yo no quería ir a la escuela, me reí para mis adentros. Observé como Rose buscaba su maletín y las llaves del auto, mientras que acto seguido Brynn hacía lo mismo con su mochila.  
Me levanté, dejé mi taza de café en el fregadero, me puse un abrigo, las llaves del auto y miré a Rose que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo la llevo- le dije sonriendo, le di un beso en la mejilla y abrí la puerta para que Brynn y Rose salieran

-Okey…- respondió mi ángel, todavía sin poder creerlo.

Llevé a Brynn hasta la puerta de su escuela, la noté muy callada pero supuse debían ser los nervios.

-Suerte en tu primer día, enana- le dije bromeando.

-Gracias, papá- me respondió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pude ver como empezaba a sonrojarse, me dio un pequeño abrazo y se fue- guau- dije para mi mismo mientras volvía al auto.

El entrenamiento de la mañana con el equipo fue bastante denso, y ese fin de semana teníamos un partido que esperábamos ganar con ansias. Si seguíamos así de seguro conseguiríamos el resultado que deseábamos.  
Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, fuimos a las duchas. Me vestí, tomé agua, mis cosas y fui a mi auto para volver a casa. Una vez dentro del auto, miré mi celular y vi que tenía como diez llamadas perdidas, entre ellas habían muchas de Rose; la llamé al instante.

-Osita, ¿todo en orden?- pregunté cuando respondió al llamado.

-Osito…amor, estoy con Brynn, te llamaron pero nunca respondiste y me llamaron a mi…-dijo ella, en cuanto nombró a Brynn me preocupé.

-¿Qué pasó? Ya estoy de camino, Rose- le respondí preocupado.

-Será mejor que cuando llegues hables con ella…

-Bien, gracias amor, llegaré en diez minutos.

En diez minutos estaba en el aparcamiento, me bajé del auto y corrí dentro de la institución buscando la rectoría. No fue muy difícil encontrarla, toqué la puerta dos veces y esperé.  
Una mujer casi anciana abrió la puerta delicadamente y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Señor Cullen?- preguntó y asentí- pase, lo estábamos esperando- me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar.  
Al entrar me encontré a una Rose muy distinta a la que yo conocía, ella sostenía en su regazo a Brynn mientras con una mano le hacía masajes en la espalda y con la otra le sostenía un hielo en la cabeza. Brynn tenía los ojos llorosos, y recostaba su cuerpo con el de Rose.  
Me acerqué a ellas y tomé delicadamente la mano de mi hija.

-Hola preciosa, ¿qué pasó?-le pregunté, Brynn estaba seria y pude leer el miedo en sus ojos.

-Señor Cullen, si me acompaña le explicaremos lo sucedido, será mejor que deje a la niña con su madre- me dijo la anciana, miré a Brynn que seguía con la mirada inexpresiva y a vez con miedo, luego miré a Rose y ella me dijo que fuera con la vieja, así que la seguí.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté una vez que habíamos entrado en la dirección.

-Lo que pasó con su hija sucedió en el recreo, ella y unas compañeras tuvieron un malentendido…

-¿Malentendido? – ¿desde cuándo los niños tenían malos entendidos?

-Así es, no sabemos bien lo que pasó, su hija se niega a hablar; espero que lo hable con ella- asentí, cuando llegué estaba preocupado y ahora estaba enojado porque quería golpear a esas niñas, me encaminé a la puerta para irme con mi hija y mi esposa- y señor Cullen- me llamó la anciana, me giré para verla- debo decirle que no toleramos ciertos comportamientos aquí, espero que sea la última vez que su hija demuestre indisciplina- me dijo ella, la miré con odio. ¿Quién se creía para decir eso? ¿Acaso no veía que Brynn era la única en dirección y que estaba herida? Edward tenía razón sobre esta escuela, maldito…y que estúpido yo por no hacerle caso.  
Le tendí los brazos a Brynn y ella saltó a mis brazos, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, Rose se levantó para tomar sus cosas, y las de Brynn.

-Vámonos a casa, papi- me dijo Brynn. No me importó despedirme de esos inútiles, simplemente saqué a Brynn de ahí, ya me diría ella lo que realmente había pasado.  
Llegamos al aparcamiento y como Rose había traído su auto, le pregunté a mi hija si quería viajar con ella o conmigo, y prefirió quedarse conmigo.  
En el camino no habló, miraba por la ventana sin mirar nada en realidad, eso me parecía; mientras tanto yo me preocupaba como nunca por saber lo que le pasaba a mi hija.  
Cuando llegamos a casa, la tomé en brazos para entrar al departamento, Rose sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a Brynn, pero ella no lo aceptó.

-Déjalo en la mesita- le dije a Rose. Me senté en la cama de mi hija y le acaricié la cabeza.

-Cuéntame que pasó, Brynn- le pedí. Ella se giró sobre la cama para poder verme.

-Thalía y Melanie se burlaron de mí, y me trataron mal- me dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te trataron mal? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Dicen que soy rara, y se ríen de mi porque no tengo mama y que Rose no me quiere- me dijo derramando lágrimas.

-No debes hacer caso a lo que te dicen esas niñas, Brynn, sabes muy bien que Rose y yo te queremos mucho- le dije dándole un beso en la frente- ¿ellas te golpearon? –le pregunté por el golpe que tenía en su cabeza.

-Me empujaron y caí al piso, me golpeé la cabeza, soy muy torpe- me dijo ella inocentemente.

-No eres torpe, princesa, vas a demostrarles a esas niñas que eres mucho mejor que ellas.

-No quiero ir otra vez, la paso mejor aquí con Rose y contigo- me dijo ella, me era muy difícil poder negarle algo así, ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo?

-Shh, duerme un rato nena- le dije dándole otro beso en la frente y tapándola, salí de su habitación y me encontré con Rose en la cocina, que preparaba unos bocadillos.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a mí.

-Delicada, mañana no quiere ir, dice que la pasa mejor con nosotros- le dije a mi ángel mientras la tomaba por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Pobrecita- Rose se mordía la lengua mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…sólo creo que Brynn tiene razón, deberías cambiarla y mandarla con Nessie, estaría más segura- me dijo ella seriamente.

-Lo estuve pensando…pero ¿qué tal si es sólo una cuestión de adaptación?

-Emmett, no seas ciego, ya viste como le fue a tu hija el primer día, los niños son así, no van a cambiar… si dejas a Brynn en esa escuela, corres el riesgo de que termine peor, incluso puede que mañana ya sea peor.

-Rose…

-No, sabes cómo me siento al respecto… también lo viví, puedes hacer que ella las ignore o que intente defenderse, pero siempre vivirá con miedo y terminará mas herida de lo que ya está, no seas como mis padres, osito- las palabras de Rose me dejaron helado. Yo sabía todo lo que ella había pasado en la escuela y en su casa, pero ella tenía a Jasper… Brynn no tenía hermanos, no tenía oportunidad con esas chicas.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- dije abrazándola- esperemos a que Brynn se calme, y hablaré con Edward-

-Gracias osito- dijo ella y me besó tiernamente en los labios- vayamos a comer algo.

-Claro-sonreí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mundo de FF! ¿como andan? les dejo este nuevo cap y espero sus lindos reviews, love you xoxoxo**

**Capítulo 7**

Pov Emmett

Me encontraba en los vestidores, luego de un duro entrenamiento; cuando recibo la llamada de mí adorada esposa. Atiendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está el ángel más hermoso de este mundo?

-Hola osito, muy bien como siempre y ahora mejor que escucho tu voz- me dijo ella, supe de inmediato que también sonreía.

-¿A qué se debe tu llamada, ángel?- le pregunté, ya había terminado de cambiarme.

-Tu padre llamó, organizó una cena familiar e insiste en que vayamos… osito, ¿él ya sabe de…?- empezó a preguntarme sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta.

-No, aún no…pero pronto va a enterarse, o de seguro lo sabe por las revistas y por eso organiza esta cena, ¿cómo está la Barbie?- le pregunté recordando que ahora que Brynn volvía a estar sin escuela, Rose la llevaba consigo al trabajo.

-Muy bien, dibujando… te veo en un rato, amor.

-Claro, hermosa, suerte- y colgué la llamada. Ahora debía contarle a mi padre que tenía una hija, perfecto.

Pov Rosalie

Luego de que Emm, con un poco de mi ayuda, sacara a Brynn de esa horrible escuela, yo me ofrecí a cuidarla hasta que Edward logre decirnos que había vacante en la escuela de Nessie.  
Mi rutina se había transformado de ser una abogada dedicada y esposa de un hermoso hombre, al de ser una madre de tiempo completo… y Brynn no colaboraba mucho que digamos, le costaba levantarse temprano y me veía obligada a levantarla, cambiarla y llevarla en brazos hasta el trabajo.  
El primer día fue duro, los paparazzi me siguieron todo el camino de casa al trabajo. Apenas podía caminar con Brynn en brazos, hasta que despertó y la dejé a que entre corriendo al edificio.  
Hoy estábamos más tranquilas, ella usaba parte de mi escritorio para dibujar mientras yo trabajaba.  
Mi secretaria interrumpió nuestro silencio para decirme que tenía una llamada del doctor Cullen, el padre de Emmett.

-¿Hola?- dije atendiendo su llamado, algo extraño ya que nunca llamaba.

-Rosalie, que bueno encontrarte, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó amablemente.

-¡Carlisle! Yo…bien bien, ¿sucede algo?- pregunté, no quería pasar mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono con mi suegro.

-Me alegro mucho, Rose… eh no, no sucede nada, pero estoy organizando una cena para este fin de semana y me gustaría que Emmett y tu vengan, después de todo hace mucho que no nos reunimos la familia entera- concluyó.

-Claro, Carlisle, no hay problema. Vamos a estar ahí.

-Perfecto Rose, nos vemos- dijo y colgó la llamada.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Brynn, que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación.

-Nada, amor… ¿debería pasar algo?

-Pareces nerviosa-dijo ella muy seria.

-Lo estoy, llamaré a Emmett, ¿sí?- ella asintió y yo me fui a un lugar más privado para hablar con mi oso.  
Cuando volví a mi oficina, me encontré a Jasper y Alice hablando con Brynn, ella les mostraba sus dibujos. Les sonreí a mi hermano y a mi cuñada. Jasper vino a recibirme con un abrazo, Al me saludó desde el sofá.

-Tanto tiempo, hermana… ¿podemos hablar?- me preguntó Jasper, miré a Alice que prestaba atención a cada palabra que le decía Brynn y supuse que estaría bien dejarlas solas un rato.

-Claro, Jas, ¿qué sucede?- dije saliendo de la oficina con él.

-Sucede que tengo una sobrina de la cual no me hablaste…

-Oh oh…- me mordí el labio, había olvidado comentarle a mi hermano sobre la hija de Emmett.

-De no ser porque Alice no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, seguiría sin saberlo…en fin, ¿se te olvidó?- me preguntó sonriendo, como si hubiera algo divertido en todo esto.

-Si, lo siento, seguro te lo habría contado de todas formas… aún así Jas, ella no es mi hija- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, y lo siento por ti, hermana… pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento esa niña te considerará su madre, y de seguro ya lo hace- dijo muy seguro.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, sólo se está haciendo a la idea…y me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?- le insistí luego de varios segundos.

-Quiero conocerla- hice una mueca- Bueno, llevarla conmigo y Alice a pasear, así Emmett y tu pasarán un tiempo solos, ¿qué dices?- la idea era tentadora, ya encontrarían mi hermano y Alice una forma de entretener a Brynn, le sonreí.

-De acuerdo… toda suya, y no vuelvan muy tarde- le dije seria, él se rió.

-No te preocupes, te la llevo para cenar- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras volvíamos a la oficina.

-Brynn- la llamé, ella dejó sus colores y vino corriendo hasta donde estaba con Jasper, Alice la seguía.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?- me preguntó con voz tierna.

-Tus tíos te llevarán de paseo, así que recoge tus cosas- le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió y miró a Alice.

-Vamos tía Alice, vamos a juntar mis cosas- Alice reía y se dejó llevar por la niña entusiasmada.

Luego de que mi hermano y mi cuñada se fueran con Brynn, terminé mi trabajo y me fui a casa, me sorprendió ver que habían pocos paparazzi fuera del edificio, ya que antes habían como cincuenta.

-Rosalie ¿Dónde se llevaron a tu hija?

-¿Era tu hermano?

Un reportero se paró frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso. Lo miré con odio esperando a que se mueva.

-Rosalie, contesta por favor, esa niña con la que entraste hoy ¿es tu hija? ¿La adoptaron? – rodé los ojos, jamás iban a parar.

-Sí, es mi hija, ahora deja que me vaya a casa- dije sonriéndole y yendo para mi auto; el idiota me seguía pisando los talones.

-¿Porqué la ocultaron tanto tiempo? ¿Qué opina Emmett de esto? ¿Cómo se llama?- miré a los de seguridad, enojada, y subí al auto. Arranqué en cuanto estuve bien acomodada en mi asiento y me fui.

Estacioné en la puerta de mi edificio, y ya tenía a mi seguridad esperándome, así que baje tranquila.

-Sígame señorita Hale- me dijo Max, uno de los agente que Emmett había contratado para mí, lo seguí hasta entrar al edificio y le di mis llaves; luego de eso fui hasta mi departamento con Emmett.

Abrí la puerta suspirando del cansancio, y unos brazos me rodearon el cuerpo, haciéndome prisionera.

-Te extrañé, hermosa- dijo mi oso, besando mi cuello lentamente. Sonreí.

-Yo también, amor- me di vuelta y lo besé con pasión. Emmett puso una de sus manos en mi cintura para atraerme más a él, y con su otra mano presionó mi trasero. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, yo había soltado mi cartera en el suelo y abracé a Emmett con mis dos brazos.  
Emm dejó de besarme y me miró desesperado.

-¿Y Brynn?- preguntó de repente. Sonreí.

-Jasper y Alice se la llevaron a pasear, la van a traer para la cena, no te preocupes- dije besándolo de nuevo.

-Perfecto- dijo él, imitándome. Me tomó en brazos y grité sorprendida- La voy a esposar a la cama, señora Cullen- me dijo, yo reí todo el camino a nuestra habitación, hacía mucho que no jugábamos con mi oso.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunté alzando una ceja. Él me soltó en la cama, y se tiró encima de mí recorriendo con sus manos todo mi cuerpo.

-Siempre quiero jugar- dijo mordisqueando mi oreja. Y así empezó nuestro juego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola readerssss como están? gracias por sus follows y reviews, acá les dejo un nuevo cap, y si es que en media hr termino de editar el próximo capítulo, lo subo! como sea, lean y espero sus bellos RV 3 xoxoxo**

**Capítulo 8**

Pov Rosalie

Ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y mi hermano no llegaba, estaba preocupada por Brynn. Emmett y yo mirábamos una película de comedia romántica en el sofá mientras los esperábamos.  
Emm no dejaba de suspirar y yo estaba poniéndome inquieta.

_Se están tardando demasiado– empezó a decir mientras miraba su reloj, luego tomó su celular– voy a llamar a Alice, algo debió haber pasado.

–Emm, tranquilo, seguro se retrasaron…ya sabes cómo es Alice– le dije tratando de calmarlo, aunque la verdad quería saber porqué no llegaban.

–Eso no importa, si tú estuvieras con ellos, sería diferente. Pero aquí estás, y mi hija de seis años está con ellos, que no saben cuidarse solos… hasta a veces parece que Jasper cuida a Alice.

–Emm no es cierto, estoy segura de que Jas puede cuidar bien de Brynn, no dejará que nada le pase…– terminé de decir mientras mi marido comenzaba a llamar a Alice.

–Alice…si. De acuerdo… ¿Dónde están? Si, bien. Adiós– y colgó. Supe que estaba muy enojado.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Perdieron a Brynn y están atrapados por los paparazzi…y dijiste que Jasper iba a cuidarla– dijo casi alzando la voz.

–Y lo hace…amor, tranquilo, ya van a llegar– Emm negó con la cabeza.

–Voy a ir por mi hija– dijo él yendo a cambiarse.

–Voy contigo… Emm, ¿hay algo más?– le pregunté.

–Sí, me sorprende que los paparazzi los siguieran…de casualidad ¿no hablaste con ellos o sí? – me mordí el labio.

–Me preguntaron cosas sobre Brynn…entre esas preguntas, me preguntaron si ella era mi hija y dije que sí, como me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? – ahora me preocupaba que mi oso se enoje conmigo.

–Bien, no pasa nada… vayamos por nuestra hija– Emmett tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, también tomé mi abrigo y lo seguí.

–Max, vamos a necesitar a Zac y a los otros– le dijo Emm a nuestro guardaespaldas. Subimos al auto, y llegamos en menos de diez minutos al lugar donde Alice le dijo a Emmett que estarían.

–Espera aquí–me ordenó Emm. Lo obedecí por temor a que se enojara más. Pude ver a través de las ventanas como los paparazzi empezaban a preguntarle cosas y a tomarle fotografías, Emm entró al restaurante, y en diez minutos salió con Brynn en brazos, ella ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello de él. Alice y Jasper los seguían.  
Antes de que suban al auto, Emmett habló con ellos y luego se fueron, podía escuchar el llanto nervioso de Brynn y me desesperaba por consolarla.  
La puerta del auto al fin se abrió y Emm entró con la niña todavía en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté. Pude notar la desesperación de mi oso al no saber qué hacer con la niña, le ofrecí una botella de agua, que él agradeció y bebió un poco. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

–Era para Brynn– le dije. Me dedicó una torpe sonrisa y le ofreció el agua a la niña, pero ella no quería nada.

–Brynn, tranquila, ya pasó…nadie va a hacerte nada ¿está bien? Ahora cálmate, pronto llegaremos a casa– la consolaba Emmett.

–No quiero ir a tu casa, quiero ir a la mía o ir con mis tíos– dijo ella entre sollozos. Emmett y yo nos miramos. Era obvio que se refería a sus tíos Denali, y no a los que conocía por parte nuestra.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, cielo? – le preguntó Emmett, haciéndole mimos.

Llegamos a nuestro edificio y fuimos a nuestro departamento, Brynn no se quejó tanto de los paparazzi.

– ¿Brynn? – le habló Emmett, una vez que la dejó en el suelo. Brynn estaba con la cara roja al igual que sus ojos, por el llanto, y tenía un adorable puchero.

–Rosalie no es mi madre, ¡mi mamá está muerta y ella nunca va a ser mi mamá! – gritó ella señalándome y luego corrió a su cuarto, dejándonos a Emmett y a mi helados en la sala. Lo único que escuchamos fue el portazo que dio Brynn al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.  
No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Emm me abrazo y me acarició el pelo.

–Tranquila, osita, voy a hablar con ella…– comenzó a consolarme. ¿No debería consolar a su hija? Era ella quien estaba enojada y confundida, no yo.

–No, Emm... ve con ella, te necesita– le dije separándome de él. Emm me miró confuso– Tiene razón, nunca voy a ser su madre, no soy Kate y no planeo serlo, es un tema delicado para ella… y ahora tiene una vida de cámaras y reporteros que no les importa los sentimientos de los famosos como tú, ella ahora está en tu vida y debes ayudarla a adaptarse–traté de encontrar las palabras correctas para que no me malinterpretara.

–Rose… está bien, voy a hablar con ella– dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Aproveché un momento a solas para prepararme un té, todo esto me había dejado aturdida.

Pov Emmett

Todo había pasado muy rápido, solo faltaba una llamada para que lo arruinara todo. Mie hermana había perdido a mi hija en un restaurante. Está bien, no es cualquier restaurante, siempre tiene mucha clientela y no es la primera vez que se pierde un niño en ese lugar, solo que se trataba de mi hija que de seguro estaba muy asustada.  
En cuanto Alice me lo dijo, decidí ir a buscarla y Rose fue conmigo. La niña se había escondido debajo de una mesa y estaba llorando. Cuando empecé a llamarla y ella me respondió, ¿acaso mi hermana y mi cuñado eran demasiado idiotas como para no encontrarla?  
Ahora Brynn había dicho algo que dejó a mi Rose muy consternada, y debía hablar con ella para que me dé una explicación sobre lo que dijo.  
Toqué la puerta de su habitación tres veces y nada.

–Brynn...–la llamé.

–Vete, no quiero hablar contigo– me respondió entre sollozos.

–Vamos enana, abre la puerta, no creo que quieras hablar con nadie más ¿o sí? – de repente la puerta se abrió, y Brynn me miraba con los ojos empañados.

–Pasa…– dijo dejándome pasar. Le sonreí.

–Brynn… lamento todo lo que pasó, pero… ¿porqué ya no quieres vivir con nosotros?–le pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama. Ella miraba sus manitos y movía los pies, luego levantó la mirada.

–No quiero perder otra mamá–dijo ella. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Brynn había llamado "mamá" a Rosalie? La miré sorprendido, ¿qué se supone que deba decirle?

– ¿Rose? No vas a perderla mi cielo, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase ni a ella ni a ti– dije abrazándola. Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

–Perdón por haberle dicho eso a Rose…– dijo seria.

–No me lo pidas a mí, hija, deberías decírselo a ella– besé su cabeza y me levanté para volver con mi ángel– descansa Brynn– dije a mi hija y me fui del cuarto.

Cuando llego al living veo a Rose recostada en el sofá, algo poco usual ya que nunca se acuesta en el sofá.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, ángel?– le pregunté acercándome a ella y acariciando su frente. Sus ojos, que estaban cerrados, se abrieron dulcemente ante mi contacto.

–Si, osito, solo me sentí un poco mareada…pero ya se me pasó– dijo sonriéndome. Se levantó con mas animo y fue directo a la cocina– ¿Qué quieres comer, amor?– me preguntó cambiando de tema, bueno…tal vez fue el estrés.

–Pasta…

– ¡Perfecto!–exclamó y se puso a cocinar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como estan? como pasaron su semana? Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero subir el que le sigue, mañana... hice unos cambios(como por ej, la rayita del guion) que no sabía que estaba mal hasta que me lo dijeron en un foro..asique gracias a la persona que me lo dijo, son bienvenidos mas comentarios lol (no recuerdo tu nombre) anyway, gracias por los reviews y espero mas! sean sinceros please n.n gracias por leer, y aca los dejo.. enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Pov Rosalie

Me encontraba en un prado muy hermoso, con flores de diversos colores, y había una casa enorme. Me dirigí a la casa y me encontré a Emmett y Brynn cocinando, les sonreí a ambos. Se veían tan adorables.

–Mira lo que cocinamos, Rose– me dijo Emm, mostrándome lo que tenía en la olla, era pescado. ¿Desde cuándo Emmett comía pescado? El olor se me metió en la nariz, provocándome nauseas.

Me desperté de golpe y corrí al baño, por suerte llegué a tiempo y no devolví en el camino, no quería despertar a Emmett.

– ¿Qué me está pasando?– me pregunté en voz alta. Me lavé la cara y me senté en el suelo un rato, y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché unos pequeños pasos acercándose. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta del baño.  
Brynn me observaba preocupada, con su pijama rosa, pantuflas de conejo y un peluche de oso en sus brazos. Me levanté rápido, no quería que piense cualquier cosa.

–Rose, ¿estás bien?– me preguntó mientras yo me acercaba a ella.

–Si, amor, no te preocupes… ¿qué haces levantada?–le pregunté mientras la alzaba, ella se acurrucó en mi cuello.

–Tuve una pesadilla… y escuché ruidos, por eso vine– me dijo con voz tierna. Le di un tierno beso en la frente, y ella sonrió– perdón por lo que dije ayer, Rose… no quería lastimarte– ¿Cómo no morir de amor con esta niña?

–Tranquila, princesa, ya pasó, ¿sí?–ella asintió y se aferró mas a mi cuello– Ahora vamos a acostarte– le dije. Luego de acostarla, y hacer que se duerma, volví a mi habitación con Emmett, que dormía como un oso en invierno.  
Miré la hora, y el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Esperaba que se me pasaran las nauseas para poder trabajar tranquila mañana. Volví a acostarme, y Emmett me abrazó dormido, traté de relajarme y me quedé profundamente dormida.

–Rose…amor, despierta o llegarás tarde– Emmett me daba pequeñas sacudidas para despertarme, pero la verdad no tenía fuerzas para ir a trabajar–Rose…

–Osito, no me encuentro bien…no creo que vaya a trabajar hoy– le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

–Mmm… de acuerdo, ¿quieres que llame a mi padre? Él podría atenderte…

–No, Emm… ve a entrenar, estaré mejor cuando regreses– le dije mirándolo fijo para convencerlo. Sabía que lo único que mi oso quería era cuidarme.

–Bien…llamaré a Alice y a Jasper para que cuiden a Brynn– lo miré riendo, después de todo lo que había pasado, finalmente los había perdonado. Emm me dio un beso en los labios, y se fue– ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame!

Volví a dormirme cuando Emm se fue, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, cuando desperté sentí algo frío en mi frente, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza como acto reflejo y noté que tenía un paño.

–Emmett dijo que no te sentías bien…– Alice estaba sentada junto a mi cama, la miré desorientada– vine a cuidarte con Jazz, espero no te molestes pero Emmett fue muy insistente…

– ¿Qué hora es?– pregunté, quitándome el paño a la vez que me sentaba en la cama.

–Las dos de la tarde…– dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio. Había dormido peor que Emmett cuando no tiene entrenamiento ni partido que jugar.

–Oh Alice, lo siento… ¿y tu trabajo? ¿Dónde está Jasper?

–Sabes que es mi propia empresa, no pasa nada… Jasper está con Brynn, están jugando videojuegos… ¿sabías que Emmett tiene una x–box?

–Si…Alice, no trates de cambiar el tema, ¿qué sucede?– la miré mientras me levantaba y la dejaba para ir al baño.

–Rose…

– ¿Si?– puse pasta dental en mi cepillo, y comencé a cepillarme los dientes.

–Creo que…– Dios, Alice sí que daba vueltas cuando quería.

–Alice…ve al punto, ¿qué es lo que crees?

–Creo que estás embarazada, Rose– escupí el agua que tenía en la boca y la mire con espanto. ¿Embarazada? Oh Dios, por favor… No es que no quiera, deseaba que fuera cierto. Un sentimiento desconocido se abrió en mi interior, no sabría decir si era amor, alegría o qué. Sonreí.

–Alto ahí, mujer... podría ser otra cosa–dijo Alice, justo cuando iba de camino al espejo a mirar mi barriga.

–Ya lo has dicho, Alice, no hay vuelta atrás…tengo que estar embarazada– me abracé a mi misma de la emoción– imagínate un bebé mío y de Emmett, ¡que ternura!¿Cómo será?

– ¿Cómo será qué?– Brynn y Jasper estaban en la puerta de la mano, Alice miro a Brynn, luego a Jasper y después a mí.

–Cómo será el vestido que yo voy a usar en la cena este fin de semana, preciosa– le dijo Alice– porqué no vamos a buscar un vestido tuyo, que combine con el que Rose va a usar– Alice me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue con la niña. Jasper me miraba con confusión.

– ¿Qué fue eso, Rose?– me preguntó.

– ¿Qué cosa? De verdad estábamos hablando de los vestidos, Jazz–dije sonriendo, esperando a que se lo creyera.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?–asentí– deberías ver a un médico, no es normal que te desmayes o tengas mareos…–comenzó a decir.

–Ay hermano, no creo que sea nada malo, no te preocupes–le sonreí.

–Como quieras…

Pov Emmett

El gran día había llegado, o la gran noche… Rose estaba preciosa con un vestido verde, Brynn tenía un vestido del mismo color, con detalles más infantiles que la hacían ver adorable.

– ¿Ya están listas? No creo que puedan ponerse más hermosas de lo que ya son– les dije sonriendo. Brynn vino corriendo a mis brazos.

–Yo ya estoy lista– dijo besándome la mejilla. Mire a Rose que terminaba de maquillarse, y se acercó a nosotros.

–Ahora yo también–dijo y me besó en los labios.

–Diag–dijo Brynn, Rose y yo nos reímos.

Nos enfrentamos a los paparazzi en cuanto salimos de nuestra casa, y también al bajar del auto en casa de mis padres. Suerte que los de seguridad estaban atentos y pudimos entrar rápido.  
Mi madre me recibió con un abrazo.

– ¡Que alegría verte cariño!–dijo sin dejar de abrazarme y darme besos en ambas mejillas.

–Lo mismo digo mamá.

– ¡Rose, siempre tan hermosa!–dijo mientras me soltaba y abrazaba a mi mujer. Miré a mi padre que estaba unos pasos más adelante, y fui a saludarlo.

–Me alegra que vinieras, pensé que te ibas a olvidar–dijo tendiéndome la mano y dándome un abrazo.

–No soy tan tonto, papá–le dije.

– ¿Y quién es esta lindura?–preguntaba mi madre Esme al ver a Brynn, que se ocultaba detrás de Rose. Le sonreí.

–Mamá, papá…ella es mi hija–les dije sin rodeos, ¿para qué mentirles? Brynn vino corriendo hacia mí y yo la alcé con gusto.

– ¿Tu hija?–dijo mi madre.

– ¿Tienes una hija?–preguntó mi padre algo molesto.

Con Rose les explicamos todo una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa, Brynn había ido a recorrer la casa con Nessie. Jasper Alice Bella y Edward ya estaban ahí.

–Pobre niña, quedarse sin madre siendo tan pequeña…– se lamentaba Esme.

–Lo bueno es que lograron encontrarme…sino hubiera terminado con sus tíos y creo que eso sería peor…

– ¿Y cómo lo están llevando ustedes? Emmett, ¿en qué estabas pensando al aceptar la custodia? Es una niña y no sabes nada de niños, ¡qué irresponsable!–las miradas de mis hermanos se cruzaron unas a otras.

–Lo estamos llevando bastante bien, Carlisle–interrumpió mi ángel.

– ¿Bastante bien, cómo?

–Papá, ¡Esme tiene un salón de arte enorme!– Brynn había llegado corriendo junto a mí, como siempre salvándome de situaciones incómodas.

–No me digas, cielo… ya puedes sentarte, la comida se servirá en un momento–le dije a mi hija, ayudándola a sentarse entre Rose y yo.  
Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas, mientras Alice y Jasper tenían una conversación entre susurros, Bella hablaba con Nessie sobre la comida, y Edward comenzó a hablar de su trabajo.

–Volviendo al tema de mi nieta, Emmett– dijo Carlisle tomando un poco de vino, Brynn se encogió en su asiento, supongo que se sintió intimidada por mi padre y Rose le acariciaba el cabello– ¿va a la escuela?–mierda, hermosa pregunta la verdad.

–Ya está inscripta en el colegio de Renesmee, hoy iba a darte las novedades, hermano–dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo, le sonreí.

–Hoy fuimos con Rose a una escuela de Ballet–dijo Brynn. La primera vez que hablaba en toda la cena, todos los ojos se posaron en ella y se sonrojó. Miré a mi esposa que sonreía.

– ¡Qué lindo! ¿Y te gustó?– le preguntó Alice.

–Tienen ropa muy bonita– le respondió mi hija sonriendo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió lento, pero por lo menos mis padres aceptaron a Brynn, y Esme me pidió… más bien me exigió, que le traiga a Brynn cada tanto, incluso se ofreció llevarla a sus clases de Ballet y buscarla de la escuela. Pero Rose y yo siempre podríamos ir a buscarla, así que solo le dejé que la lleve a sus clases de Ballet.  
La niña se quedó dormida en el viaje, al igual que mi ángel…lo cual me sorprendió. Al llegar, la desperté con un beso.

–Llegamos, bella durmiente–le dije mientras tomaba a Brynn en brazos.

–Lo siento… supongo que estoy muy cansada–dijo ella bajando del coche.

Una vez que llegamos Rose fue directo a nuestra habitación, no le dije nada porque sabía que estaba muy cansada, así que solo acosté a Brynn y fui a dormir con mi ángel, el lunes mi hija empezaría nuevamente la escuela y Rose y yo volveríamos a nuestra rutina normal.

Finalmente era domingo, el día del partido que ascendería mi equipo a finalistas si es que ganábamos. Me levanté de buen humor, noté que mi osita dormía profundamente así que no la desperté.  
Fui hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para prepararme cereales con leche, y luego me percaté que no me encontraba solo en la habitación. Cerré la puerta, y me volteé para encontrarme con la pequeña barbie dibujando en la mesada de la cocina.

–¿Qué haces, peque?– le pregunté. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, y mientras me preparaba el desayuno, miré su dibujo. Era bastante adorable, pude identificar a Rose y a mí en él.

–Dibujo…

–¿Porqué tengo un traje rosa?– le pregunté. Ella se rió.

–Porque… no lo sé, pero no te queda mal papá– me dijo riendo.

–¿Porqué no me despertaron?– preguntó Rose, que se acercaba a nosotros. Me saludo con un beso en los labios y luego fue a saludar a la niña.

–Estabas muy cansada, por eso te dejé dormir– le dije.

–Bueno, tú te lo pierdes… voy a hacer panqueques– dijo sonriendo, mientras sacaba un bol y harina para preparar los panqueques.

–¡Sí, panqueques!– Brynn saltó de su asiento y fue a ayudar a Rose.

–Osito, pensaba ir de compras con Brynn antes del partido, no te molesta ¿verdad?– me preguntó Rose, despertándome de mi fantasía erótica al ver como se movía su trasero mientras iba de una punta a la otra.

–Claro que no– dije, volviendo a la realidad. Ella pareció entender mi expresión porque dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para coquetearme, le guiñé un ojo.

Luego de que las chicas se fueran, me cambié y me puse mi equipo deportivo y me fui a entrenar, quería estar bien para el partido.

Pov Rosalie

Nos encontrábamos de compras con Brynn, decidí aprovechar el bello día para llevarla a comprar su uniforme de Ballet ya que mañana no solo empezaría la escuela, sino que también empezaría sus clases de danza.  
Con respecto a lo del bebé, iba a hacerme la prueba mañana con Alice, debido a que no quería hacerla con Emmett y Brynn presentes.

–Mira Rose, podemos ir a esa tienda, ¿por favor?– me dijo la niña arrastrándome a una tienda con muchos colores y sobretodo el rosa resaltando en cada esquina.

–De acuerdo, pero tranquila, Brynn– me reí. Solo teníamos un par de horas antes del partido para hacer las compras, luego teníamos que ir a casa a dejar las bolsas e ir con Emm al partido, que esperaba con muchas ansias que ganara.

Luego de que cada una llevara una bolsa en cada mano, a excepción mía que llevaba dos o tres en cada una, fuimos a un café a merendar. Varias veces notaba que algunos paparazzi nos tomaban fotos y nos seguían, pero a Brynn no parecía importarle.  
Una vez que terminamos nuestra merienda, decidimos irnos.

–¿Te gustó el paseo?– le pregunté mientras caminábamos a la salida del centro comercial. Ella me sonrió.

–Me gustó mucho,, mamá– al decir lo último se tapó la boca con ambas manos, quedándose paralizada en el camino– lo– lo siento, Rose–dijo ella algo triste. Me agaché a su altura.

–No, cielo, no te disculpes… puedes decirme mamá, no me molesta. De hecho me sentiría honrada, Brynn– le dije, haciéndole unos mimos en la cabeza. Ella me abrazó.  
No sabía qué mas hacer, pero me encantaba que la niña vuelva a decir mamá otra vez, luego de tanto tiempo… Jasper tenía razón.

–Ya… vámonos a casa, que Emm nos debe estar esperando– le besé la mejilla, y le di mi mano retomando nuestro camino.

–Rose– me dijo ella, haciéndome una seña para que me acerque a escucharla– Los paparazzi nos están observando– dijo riendo y señalando el lugar donde unos paparazzi nos tomaban fotos, le sonreí.

–Sólo hacen su trabajo, vamos– Una mujer rubia, alta…creo que de mi misma altura, se paró frente a nosotras y miró directamente a Brynn, llevaba unos zapatos color dorado de tacones altos, y un vestido color crudo con un cinturón dorado también.

–Pero miren a quien me vengo a encontrar, ¡Hola mi amor!– dijo acercándose a Brynn demasiado entusiasmada, la niña en cambio, se ocultó detrás de mí.

–¿Quién eres tú?– le pregunté.

–¿Irina?– preguntó Brynn, saliendo de su escondite detrás de mis piernas. Yo observaba la escena sorprendida, no conocía a ninguna Irina.

–Cosita, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. ¡Ahora ven y saluda a tu tía que no te ha visto hace mucho tiempo!– Brynn me miró, y luego a Irina, a quien se fue acercando de a poco para saludarla.

–Brynn… ¿es tu tía?– no sabía si debía preguntar, el parecido entre ambas era bastante notorio.

–Si pero… tía Carmen dijo que ella estaba enferma y…

–Pero ya mejoré, y en cuanto me enteré que te habían enviado con tu padre, decidí venir a verte… Die una cosa, ¿Cómo te tratan? Seguro eres una reina en su casa, una mucama para cada cosa que necesites, ¿verdad?– pude notar que Brynn se sentía incomoda al estar con Irina, y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me agradaba esa mujer.

–Bueno, Irina…lo siento, pero Brynn y yo tenemos prisa–comencé a decir, tomando a Brynn de la mano.

–¿Y quién eres tú?– me preguntó ella. Pude ver que tampoco le caía bien.

–Soy la esposa de Emmett, el padre de Brynn, y ahora nos vamos… Un gusto, Irina– dije, llevándome a Brynn de la mano, no quería seguir hablando con esa extraña.  
Cuando salimos, los paparazzi ya estaban ahí preparados para atacarnos con fotografías y preguntas.

–¡Hola Rosalie! ¡Brynn, eres hermosa como tus padres!

–¡¿Brynn, qué edad tienes?!

–Brynn, ¿crees que tu padre ganará el partido de hoy?

Me sorprendió que atacaran a Brynn con todas sus estúpidas preguntas. Miré a la niña que se tapaba con una mano la cara y la tomé en brazos, automáticamente escondió su rostro en mi cuello.  
Una vez que subimos al auto, Brynn suspiró riendo.

–¿Esto pasará cada vez que salgamos?– le sonreí, de forma inocente.

–Brynn… ¿Porqué te incomoda Irina?– le pregunté. Ella me miró de repente.

–No me incomoda… es que no me agrada, eso es todo, a veces hasta me da miedo– dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Miedo, ¿porqué?

–Ella y mamá nunca se llevaron bien, evitaba que la viera. Hasta que un día tía Carmen dijo que había sido llevada a un hospital, y no la volví a ver hasta hoy– me sorprendió lo que me dijo, tal vez deba contarle a mi oso de esto más adelante…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis lectores, como estan? lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado, pero tuve unos problemas y no pude subir el cap, en fin, acá les dejo el capitulo asi lo disfrutan! Si les gusta esta historia u otras que escribo los invito a mi grupo en Facebook: **

** groups/812541498780504/?fref=nf**

**xoxo Ness**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Pov Rosalie

Nos encontrábamos en el estadio, viendo el partido de mi oso. Alice y Jasper habían asistido, mi hermano tenía a Brynn en sus hombros, Alice la había pintado con los colores del equipo, quiso pintarme a mí también, pero no acepté.  
El equipo de Emmett, Chicago Bears, llevaba la delantera por dos puntos y sólo quedaban diez minutos de partido. Lo tenían ganado, y yo sonreía de orgullo.  
EL timbre del marcador que anunciaba la finalización del partido sonó y todos los que estábamos en las gradas apoyándolos aplaudimos y gritamos de felicidad.  
Alice me abrazo, Jazz también, y tomé a Brynn en brazos para celebrar.

–¡Ganó! ¡Ganaron!– gritaba Brynn, sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad.

–¡Ganamos!– le dije besando su mejilla, ella me abrazo más fuerte.

–¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a celebrar con Emmett!– dijo Alice, bajando de las gradas.

Esperamos a que Emm saliera, y fuimos juntos a celebrar en casa. Pedimos comida, tragos y otras bebidas.

–Necesitaba esto, gracias por haber ido chicos–dijo refiriéndose a Alice y Jasper, quienes le sonrieron en respuesta– ahora brindemos, por mas celebraciones como ésta– dijo alzando su copa, todos lo imitamos, incluso Brynn que solo tenía agua en su copa. Cuando iba a beber un sorbo de mi copa, Alice me la quitó de las manos. La miré con confusión.

–¡Oye!– le dije. Ella me sonrió en respuesta.

–Es hora– dijo señalando mi estómago, y lo recordé…. Me mordí el labio, y pedí disculpas para ir al baño y hacerme la prueba. Alice lo tenía todo preparado, yo no quería que fuera hoy, pero ella apareció con la prueba en las manos y ya no pude decir que no.

–Toma, cuando tengas el resultado, abre la puerta– dijo Alice, mientras me daba la cajita. No le respondí, me encerré en el baño e hice la prueba, sólo me quedaba esperar.

–¿Será cierto?– me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta, sonriendo. Escuché a Alice discutir con alguien.

–¿Rose está bien?

–Sí, Emmett, no te preocupes… sólo está en el baño.

–¿Porqué tarda tanto?– escuché como unos pasos se acercaban, y de repente la manija de la puerta se movía. Me apresuré a sostener la puerta para que Emmett no entrara.

–Emmett, ¿qué haces? Tranquilo, no pasa nada, si así fuera ella te lo dirá– uh Alice estaba poniéndose histérica.

–Tranquilo, amor, ya salgo– dije mirando el test que parecía estar listo. Miré el resultado y abrí la puerta.

–Rose ¿qué sucede?– preguntó mi oso cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y me tiré a sus brazos para besarlo. Él tardó en responder, pero me abrazó fuerte devolviéndome el beso.

–¿Osita?

–¡Vamos a ser padres!– le grité emocionada. Pude ver como Jasper y Brynn se acercaban para saber qué pasaba. Alice sonreía de felicidad.

–¿Qué?– preguntó mi oso, sonriendo.

–Estoy embarazada, Emmett, ¡vamos a ser padres!– le volví a repetir. Esta vez él me tomó de la cintura y me dio vueltas.

–Esto es increíble, osita, ¡es la mejor noticia que me han dado!– nos unimos en un tierno beso lleno de pasión, y escuchamos los aplausos de Jasper y Alice felicitándonos.

–Así se hace, hermana– me dijo Jazz mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

Luego de que mi hermano y mi cuñada se fueran, Emmett y yo tuvimos nuestra propia celebración. Noté que Brynn no estaba muy contenta con la noticia, pero ya se había ido a dormir y no íbamos a molestarla ya que mañana empezaba la escuela temprano.

–¿Hace mucho lo ocultabas?– me preguntó Emm, dándome otro beso.

–Hace unos días sólo lo sospechaba, hoy lo confirmé– dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabello.

–Dios, no puedo creerlo todavía.

–Pues, créetelo porque mañana voy a sacar una cita con un ginecólogo– volvió a besarme.

–Deberás cuidarte, voy a conseguirte al mejor especialista. Quiero que nuestro hijo sea sano– dijo él. Me encantaba cómo decía "nuestro hijo", lo hacía más real.

–Te amo, Emm– nuestros ojos estaban viéndose fijamente.

–Te amo, Rose… y a él también– dijo besando mi vientre, provocando que riera.

–Sabes… él también puede ser ella, osito– Emmett rió en carcajadas.

–Claro, sólo yo sé que será jugador de futbol como yo– dijo orgulloso.

–Luego discutiremos eso, mi amor–lo besé– ahora descansemos, mañana será un día bastante movido.

Pov Emmett

Me desperté de repente, noté que aun era de noche por la oscuridad; miré el reloj y marcaba las tres de la mañana. Mi ángel dormía profundamente, me levanté tratando de no despertarla y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

–¿Papá?– cerré la heladera y me di vuelta para encontrarme a Brynn en pijama.

–Deberías dejar de hacer eso, princesa. Un día de estos vas a matarme–le dije sonriendo.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Asustarme… siempre te apareces de la nada, ¿qué haces levantada?– le pregunté. Ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo nada. Me acerqué a ella para llevarla a su cama de nuevo.

–Yo…

–No importa, vamos a acostarte, tienes que descansar– dije tomándola en brazos, estaba descalza–¿no te enseñó tu madre que no debes andar descalza en invierno?– le pregunté.

–Rose es mi madre ahora, supongo que descarté las reglas de mi mamá–me sonrió con todos sus dientes perfectos.

–Ya veo…– la acosté de nuevo, y esperé a que se durmiera, pero ya iban a hacer las cuatro y ella seguía con los ojos abiertos– ¿sabes? Cuando era niño y no podía dormir, contaba ovejas.

–Eso no funciona–dijo ella cruzándose de brazos– ¿podemos salir a tomar aire?

–Debes estar de broma, no pienso salir a estas horas a la calle–le dije, ella se cruzo de brazos y me miró enojada.

–Por favor… sólo serán cinco minutos–dijo imitando el puchero de Alice a la perfección, la odié.

–Bien, pero primero… debes dejar de pasar mucho tiempo con Alice, y segundo ponte tus pantuflas– dije levantándome de su cama, fui a buscar un abrigo y ella ya me esperaba en la puerta para cuando regresé.

–Ustedes me dejan con Alice siempre que quieren tener tiempo a solas, no es mi culpa pasar tanto tiempo con ella– sus palabras me despertaron, ¿qué tanto puede saber una niña de seis años sobre relaciones de adultos?

–Ya, no importa…– no la llevé a dar una vuelta como le prometí, la llevé a la terraza para contemplar las estrellas y solo bastaron unos diez minutos para que cayera rendida. Pero yo no pude conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Rose y en el bebé que venía en camino, estaba demasiado emocionado. Comencé a fantasear en cómo sería nuestro hijo, claro que yo quiero un niño pero no me molestaría tener otra niña, con suerte la vería crecer y compartiría momentos que no pude compartir con Brynn. Tampoco sabía si sería un buen padre, pero amaba a esa criatura sin haberse formado aun, era mi hijo, mío y de Rose, ¿qué mas podría desear?

Luego de mirar la televisión por horas, noté que el sol comenzaba a notarse y miré la hora, sólo faltaba una hora y media para despertar a mis dos ángeles. Aproveché para tomar una ducha y arreglarme. Una vez que estuve listo les preparé el desayuno, quería que tuvieran un lindo día y lo empezaran con energías. El teléfono sonó y me apresuré en atender.

–Hola–dije después de que el teléfono sonara tres veces.

–Hola, hijo. Te llamaba para recordarte que hoy llevaré a mi nieta a su clase de ballet…

–Claro mamá, no te preocupes no lo olvidé– le dije sonriendo.

–Perfecto hijo, que tengas lindo día.

–Igual para ti, mamá, nos vemos.

El día pasó bastante rápido, al igual que todos los que siguieron. Rose sacó turno con el ginecólogo y dijo que todo estaba bien con el bebé, sólo que debía cuidarse.  
Traté de disminuir mis tiempos de entrenamiento para poder pasar más tiempo con mi familia, pero se me era casi imposible. Suerte que me quedaban las tardes para merendar con ellas y ayudar a Brynn con su tarea.  
Hoy era miércoles, había logrado salir temprano ya que el entrenamiento duró poco, mi celular sonaba pero como estaba conduciendo, no podía responder. En un semáforo, luego de ver que el llamado era de mi esposa y que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, respondí.

–Hermosa, lo siento estoy conduciendo, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?– le pregunté.

–Emm… ¿has buscado a Brynn de la escuela?– todo mi mundo se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

–No… ¿Qué pasa, Rose?

–Vine a buscarla, y no está– Rosalie estaba muy preocupada, y la entendí. Traté de no entrar en pánico para ayudarla.

–Ya voy para allá, tranquila amor–le dije.

–De acuerdo… pero apúrate–dijo y colgué la llamada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis bellos lectores, les dejo un nuevo capítulo sin retrasos! espero sus reviews, como siempre, y si gustan pasarse por mis otros fanfics ;) Tengo un nuevo fanfic para subir, pero nose si subirlo esta semana, o cuando termine de escribir éste, ustedes que dicen? Un beso xoxoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Pov Rosalie

Cómo había hecho los últimos días, fui a buscar a Brynn a la escuela, Bella no podía porque se llevaba a Renesmee al trabajo, así que no me quedaba opción salvo cuando tuviera Ballet que pasaba a buscarla Esme.  
Llegué al instituto y llegué unos minutos tarde, suerte que vi a mi sobrina hablando con Bella, la cual al parecer recién había llegado.  
Me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas y preguntarles por Brynn.

–Hola, tía Rose– me dijo Nessie, cuando me vio.

–Hola, hermosa. Hola Bella–las saludé– Nessie… ¿Brynn salió contigo?– Bella me miró preocupada, y Renesmee me miraba raro.

–Sí, pero una mujer rubia se la llevó.

–¿Cómo que se la llevó?– me puse a la altura de la niña, estaba muy preocupada. Empecé a pensar en Irina–Renesmee, ¿cómo era esa mujer?

–Era alta como tú, rubia y estaba con un hombre de piel oscura que la esperaba en un auto. Nos saludó y le dijo a Brynn que iban a encontrarse con Emmett– dijo Renesmee muy seria. Miré a Bella, y luego tomé mi celular para llamar a mi oso.

–Gracias amor–besé a mi sobrina en la frente y me paré para saludar a Bella– Nos vemos luego, Bells.

–Rose, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–No sé dónde está Brynn, llévate a Renesmee, los llamo cuando tenga noticias–ella asintió.

–Voy a esperar a que llegue–dijo mirando mi celular. Agradecí su compañía y le marqué a mi oso. Cinco llamadas después contestó, yo estaba que me moría de nervios, ¿y si esa bruja le hacía algo a Brynn? ¿Por qué se la llevó?

–Rose, tranquila...Emmett ya viene, estoy segura de que la van a encontrar– me decía Bella, tratando de conciliarme y darme ánimos. Renesmee estaba cansada y no dejaba de quejarse y preguntar por su prima.

Diez minutos, Emmett se encontraba estacionando junto a mi auto en la escuela. Bajó rápido y sr apresuró para estar junto a mi y abrazarme.

–Nessie dice que una mujer se la llevó, le dijeron que se encontrarían contigo. Creo que fue Irina–dije.

–Mierda–Emm miró a Bella y a Nessie– Bella, gracias, ya pueden irse. Les llamaremos cuando tengamos noticias–les dijo, no llegué a escuchar lo que Bella le respondió pero supe que iban a irse. Tampoco sentí cuando me saludaron, estaba asustada.

–Rose, amor– Emmett puso ambas manos en mi cara, para sostenerme la mirada– La encontraremos– me abrazó y me besó la cabeza.

–Emm, esa mujer pudo habérsela llevado lejos, no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Y si le hace algo?

–Voy a llamar a Carmen, si ella fue quien envió a esa mujer a buscar a Brynn está en serios problemas.

Emmett habló con Carmen y luego realizó otras cinco llamadas. Yo me quedé esperando, estaba paralizada por el pánico. Emmett vino hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

–Parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a desmayarte, vamos a ir a casa y comenzaremos la búsqueda. Los policías ya la están buscando– Emmett hablaba firme y serio, no me miraba a mí, miraba el camino hasta el auto donde me subió, entró y cerró la puerta. Cuando reaccioné ya estábamos llegando a casa.

–Emm… ¿qué dijo Carmen?– logré preguntar. Emmett me miró preocupado, no sabía lo que pudo haberle dicho Carmen pero sabía que algo no iba bien. Emm me indicó que me sentara, con un gesto de mano y así lo hice, él se sentó conmigo.

–Carmen dijo que no sabía que Irina estaba por aquí, ella había sido internada en un psiquiátrico… Kate no la dejaba acercarse a Brynn porque una vez trató de matarla cuando era bebé– sus palabras me dejaron helada, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? Comencé a entrar en pánico, ya iban dos horas que no sabíamos dónde estaba nuestra hija, y con lo que Emm me había contado tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que podría estar pasando.

–¿Rose?– me preguntó Emm, escuché que el timbre de la casa sonó– son Alice y Jasper, ni siquiera sé porque tocan el timbre si tienen las llaves– no escuché cuando entraron, se me nubló la vista y caí en un vacío.

Pov Emmett

Estaba de todo menos tranquilo, sentía bronca, rabia por esa mujer que se había llevado a mi hija. La encontraría, sin importar nada, tenía que encontrarla.

–¿Vas a salir?– me preguntó Alice. Rosalie aun estaba desmayada, y Jasper la cuidaba.

–Voy a ir a buscarla, necesito encontrarla Alice, si algo le pasara…– mi hermana no me dejó terminar, se tiró sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente, y le devolví el abrazo.

–Estoy segura de que la vas a encontrar– me dijo ella en sollozo, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarme. Besé su cabeza y me fui, no quería demasiado drama, o entraría en pánico también.

No sabía dónde empezar a buscarla, seguramente Irina lo tenía todo bien calculado, lo venía planeando hace tiempo.  
Decidí volver a la escuela y empezar por ahí, alguien debió haber visto algo o debe de haber alguna evidencia.  
Cuando llegué, noté que algunos agentes de policía seguían ahí. Uno de ellos me llamó.

–Señor Cullen–dijo señalándome el suelo– supuestamente, el auto estaba estacionado aquí, debió dejar esas marcas al arrancar– me comentó mientras me señalaba las marcas de las ruedas que habían quedado en la calle.

Le agradecí al oficial, y seguí las marcas que desaparecían a solo unos centímetros. Traté de pensar dónde podrían haber ido, ya iba a empezar a oscurecer y cualquier evidencia sería oculta por la noche. Tenía que darme prisa.  
Doblé la calle sabiendo que siguiendo por esa no había nada, y si Irina quería llevarse a Brynn lejos, debía ir por el centro.  
Mi suerte me llevó a encontrar las mismas marcas unos diez metros después. Así que volví a buscar mi auto y seguí el recorrido. Fue lento pero deberían guiarme a algún lugar.  
El rastro de las llantas se perdía tres calles después, mierda.  
Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante, necesitaba concentrarme, mi hija me necesitaba.  
Mi celular empezó a sonar, era Alice.

–Alice, ¿Qué pasó?– pregunté.

–Brynn–dijo ella.

–¿Saben algo de ella?

–Llamó a casa, ven pronto, estamos tratando de ver si pudo quedar grabado el numero Emm–dijo ella, y colgó.

Pov Rosalie

Desperté sintiendo el mismo miedo con el que me desmayé. Alice y Jasper me observaban, mi hermano al ver que había despertado se acercó para abrazarme.

–Lo siento mucho, Rose– solté un sollozo en su hombro, pero no me permití llorar, no podía.

–Todo estaba marchando muy bien, ¿porqué tuvo que pasar esto?–dije.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y todos lo miramos atentos.

–Debe ser Emmett, tal vez haya encontrado algo–dijo Alice, me apresuré para contestar, necesitaba noticias.

–¿Hola?– dije nerviosa. Escuché un llanto muy familiar.

–¿Rose?– era Brynn, estaba asustada.

–Brynn, mi vida, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?– le pregunté.

–Mamá tengo miedo, estamos en el aeropuerto con Irina, ella me dijo que iba a encontrarme con papá pero me mintió–me dijo llorando.

–Tranquila amor, iremos por ti, ¿estás segura ahora? ¿Dónde estás?

–En el estacionamiento, Irina fue a comprar unos boletos y me dejo con su novio, él me dejó encerrada en el auto– quería matar a Irina.

–Tranquila bebé, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo– escuché un ruido y el grito de Brynn, de seguro el novio de Irina había llegado de nuevo.

–¿Brynn?– la llamada se cortó.

Pov Emmett

Llegué a mi casa, y me contaron lo que había pasado. Al parecer esa loca planeaba viajar con mi hija.

–Vamos al aeropuerto–dije. Rose se puso de pie al igual que mi hermana y Jasper.

–Debemos apurarnos, al parecer Irina es muy inteligente y buscará un vuelo rápido–dijo Alice.

Fuimos lo mas rápido al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos averiguamos los vuelos que saldrían mas pronto.

–Lo mejor va a ser separarnos–dijo Jasper.

–Y buscar a una rubia con un hombre de piel oscura–dijo Rose.

–Y llamar a la policía–dijo Alice

–Bien, en marcha–dije.

Alice y Jasper partieron hacia la derecha, mientras que con Rose fuimos a la izquierda.

–¿Y si llegamos tarde?–preguntaba.

–Hay que ser positivos– le dije a mi ángel tomándola de la mano.  
–¡No quiero ir!– escuchamos ese grito y buscamos su procedencia.

–Emmett, allá– dijo Rose, señalando los embarques. Brynn estaba siendo arrastrada por un hombre alto y de piel oscura, tal cual Rose lo había dicho. No veía a Irina.

–Vamos–le dije, y nos acercamos corriendo.

–Señor no pueden pasar, sólo pasan los pasajeros– me dijo la de seguridad.

–Señorita, es mi hija la que pide ayuda.

–Tiene que dejarnos pasar, por favor–dijo Rose, noté que derramaba un par de lágrimas.

–No tengo autorización de hacerlo…–empezó a decir.

–¡Brynn!–gritó mi ángel, la niña le respondió con otro grito. Y la bruja de seguridad llamó a los policías.

–¿Y bien?–pregunté.

–A la mierda con la seguridad–dijo Rose, comenzando a forcejear con la mujer. La ayudé y logró pasar corriendo. Solo quería tener a mi hija en mis brazos.

–Papá– me llamaba ella, todavía forcejeando con el hombre.

–Laurent, date prisa, o la vamos a perder– le decía una rubia, la cual supe que era Irina.

–Suéltenla–dije. Brynn seguía forcejeando y en un momento logró morder a Laurent en la mano para que la soltara– Rose ve por ella– le dije a mi esposa.

Brynn corrió a sus brazos y fui a encarar a Irina.

–No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia–le dije. Los policías habían llegado y estaban poniéndole las esposas a Laurent, mientras que otros venían por Irina.

Fui a encontrarme con mi hija, habían sido las peores cinco horas de mi vida. Alice y Jasper habían llegado, y me sorprendió ver a Edward con ellos. Abracé a mi hija, quien se aferró a mi cuello y besé a mi esposa.

–Lo siento princesa, lo siento mucho–le dije a Brynn.

–No papá, no tienes la culpa–me dijo ella entre lágrimas.

–Lo importante es que estás bien, y nada malo volverá a pasarte– le dijo Rose, haciéndole mimos.

–¿Podemos volver a casa?– preguntó nuestra hija. Nos volvimos a abrazar, mis hermanos y mi cuñado mimaron a Brynn y luego se aseguraron de que estuviéramos bien para irse.

Esa noche no dormimos, pedimos comida y nos tiramos los tres en nuestra cama(Rose y mía), Brynn se durmió muy rápido, y yo agradecía poder tenerla conmigo de nuevo.

–Los problemas que nos has traído bebé–dije besando su frente. Rose hizo lo mismo y me miró.

–No importa si nos trajo problemas, todo pasa por algo amor… pero me alegra tanto saber que está bien, y que está con nosotros–decía Rose. La besé tiernamente en los labios y nos acomodamos para dormir con nuestro pequeño ángel.

–¿Cómo está el bebé?– le pregunté.

–Seguro y bailando– dijo ella sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis lectores! como están? nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso... Este es el último capítulo del fic, espero que les guste el final, sino dejen un review diciendo un final alternativo(?) Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia, si les gustó y todavía no le dieron fav, bienvenidos sean jaja los invito a leer mis otras historias y si gustan de unirse al grupo de facebook para saber mas sobre mis fics, los quiero y espero leerlos xoxoxo Atte: Ness :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Siete meses después…_

Pov Rosalie

– ¿Tienes todo?– me preguntó Emmett por milésima vez, sólo que ahora ya nos encontrábamos en el auto.

–Si, Emm tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?– lo miré a la cara y él me miraba con cara de bobo enamorado, como solía hacerlo últimamente.  
Emmett me cuidaba demasiado, y eso era quedarse corto. Ya no me dejaba salir a la calle sola, sólo podía con su compañía. Alice y Esme se encargaban de ayudarnos con Brynn, y a veces Bella se la llevaba para que jugara con Nessie.  
Hoy era el recital de ballet de Brynn, y no podíamos perdérnoslo por nada del mundo.

–Y ¿cómo está mi hijo?–preguntó. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño–de acuerdo, nuestro hijo–me sonrió.  
Hace unos meses la ginecóloga que me atendía nos dio la noticia de que tendríamos un niño. Emmett estaba emocionado, tanto que comenzó a comprar cosas para niños hasta los ocho años, tuve que detenerlo cuando metió un skate en la cochera, y Brynn comenzó a llorar porque su padre compraba cosas para el bebé que todavía no nacía y probablemente no lo usara en mucho tiempo.

–Dormido, ha estado muy tranquilo–le dije a mi oso–será mejor darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde–ordené, y Emmett se acomodó a mi lado.

Entramos al teatro, el cual estaba bastante lleno. Nuestra familia ya había llegado y tomado sus lugares, sólo quedaba vacío el de Alice, que estaba ayudando a mi hija a prepararse.  
Esme se había sentado a mi lado con Bella y comenzaron a contarme sus anécdotas en el embarazo, llegó un momento en que dejé de escucharlas y me concentré en el murmullo de la gente.

–Rose– Alice fue la que me habló, y no sabía cuántas veces llevaba llamándome.

– ¿Qué sucede?– le pregunté.

–No quiere salir, vine a buscarte porque no logro convencerla–dijo ella. Me puse de pie siguiendo a Alice con mucho cuidado e ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de mi esposo. Ya le había dicho que sólo estaba embarazada, no inválida o lesionada.  
Alice me dirigió a los vestuarios, y noté a un montón de niñas en fila esperando el momento para salir al escenario, pero mi pequeña no estaba ahí. Seguí a Alice hasta que encontré a mi ángel con su traje puesto, y con el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas, le dije a mi cuñada que espere afuera, y así lo hizo.

–Hey, ¿qué le pasó a mi hadita?–le pregunté a Brynn cuando llegué a su lado, tomé asiento en uno de los pequeños banquitos. El traje de bailarina que llevaba puesto era rojo con detalles rosas, imitando a un hada o quién sabe qué tipo de ser mágico.  
Ella vino a mis brazos y yo traté de acomodarla debido a mi estómago que ya estaba bastante grande.

–Mira que hermosa estás–besé sus mejillas y le sequé las lagrimas con un pañuelito que tenía en los bolsillos.

–No es cierto, voy a ser una vergüenza en el escenario–dijo ella recostando su cabeza en mi cuello.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No creas que voy a dejar a mi hija hacer un papelón.

–Entonces vámonos a casa…

–No no, ven…vamos a arreglar un poco tu maquillaje–la senté en el banquito y traté de arreglarle el maquillaje que también era rojo, por cierto. Alice vino a avisarnos que ya faltaban sólo cinco minutos. Brynn hizo un puchero, el mismo que hacía cada lunes porque no quería ir a la escuela.

–Mamá–me llamó Brynn–hay muchas personas–dijo ella juntando sus manitos en un acto nervioso.

–Sólo piensa que tu familia va a ser la única que te verá, ignora a los demás, y recuerda disfrutarlo–dije besando su frente. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, a pesar de que sus brazos sólo llegaran hasta mi cintura debido a mi estómago.

–Ya, vámonos o nos perderemos el inicio–me dijo Alice, dándole un último beso a Brynn y llevándome a nuestros asientos.

La función duró dos horas, y fue muy bonita. Nuestra hija realmente la había pasado bien y eso era lo importante. Emmett la recibió con un ramo de flores de color rosa, como a ella le gustaban, y nos fuimos a casa con toda la familia.  
En la cena todos comenzaron a hablar del bebé y algunos ya empezaban a pedir días para pasarlos exclusivamente con su sobrino o nieto, puse los ojos en blanco y agradecía que las niñas no estuvieran presentes o morirían de celos.

– ¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre?–preguntó Esme. Miré a mi oso y el respondió por mí.

–Venimos preparando una lista, supongo que cuando nazca, uno de esos cincuenta quedará–todos reímos. Aunque a decir verdad, ya teníamos preparado el nombre de nuestro hijo.  
Las risas fueron interrumpidas por una Nessie y Brynn muy enojadas, Renesmee fue con su madre, y Brynn vino conmigo y con Emmett.

– ¿Qué pasó enana?–le preguntó mi esposo, tomando a Brynn en brazos.

–Renesmee quiere cambiar de ropa a todas mis muñecas y yo no quiero–Emmett comenzó a consolarla, la verdad esos eran los típicos problemas entre ellas y yo ya no me metía.

–Solo quedan unos meses, ya hay que fijar fecha de un baby–shower–dijo Alice, entusiasmada.

– ¿Qué es un baby–shower?–preguntó Brynn, dejando de lado su enojo.

–Es como una reunión de bienvenida para el bebé, donde todos los invitados…en mayoría mujeres, traen regalos para el bebé–le dije yo.

–Pero cuando yo iba a venir, nadie me regaló nada–me reí.

–Enana, cuando viniste a nuestras vidas, ya no eras un bebé, esto es para el bebé que está en la pancita de Rose–dijo mi esposo tocando mi estómago.

– ¿Y cómo se lo comió?–las risas aumentaron y yo tuve que contenerme de no reír demasiado.

–Ya te dijimos cómo funcionaba eso, cielo…–dije yo.

– ¿Les parece bien la semana que viene?–dijo Alice, ganándose un gesto molesto de mi parte. Pero al parecer ya había ganado, y el próximo fin de semana vendría a mi casa con miles de cosas para mi bebé.  
_  
Dos meses después…_

Pov Emmett

Me encontraba viendo el partido de Dallas Cowboys vs Miami Dolphins, iban ganando los delfines… el estadio estaba lleno, me sorprendió que Brynn no estuviera con nosotros en el estadio, y no sabía por qué.  
Unas cálidas manos me tomaron del brazo y comenzaron a sacudirme.

–Emmett, Emmett… ¡Emmett despierta!– abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con los hermosos ojos azules de mi esposa, aunque la noté algo nerviosa y alterada. Rápidamente me acomodé y me fijé en ella.

–Ya... ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé?

–Ya viene, es hora osito–dijo ella sujetándose el estómago. Traté de mantener la calma, pero ya estaba completamente asustado. Agarré el bolso de Rose y el que tenía las cosas para el bebé, que llevábamos preparando hacía unas semanas; me puse un pantalón, ayudé a Rose con sus cosas y cuando noté que el dolor en ella aumentaba, la tomé en brazos dejando los bolsos colgando de mi brazo con las correas, y la llevé al auto.

–Emmett…–me decía ella.

–Tranquila, voy a llamar a Carlisle, ya vamos al hospital, no te preocupes…– arranqué y nos dirigí al hospital, mi padre ya se encontraba en camino con Esme, y seguramente también toda la familia.

–Emmett–volvió a decir Rose, cuando llegamos al hospital.

–Tranquila amor, ya estamos, todo va a salir bien–dije dándole un beso en los labios, ella tomó mi cara sus manos aprovechando la oportunidad.

–Brynn–dijo. Mi cuerpo se quedó totalmente helado, había olvidado a nuestra hija en el departamento– Emm, tranquilo, escúchame…seguro ni notó que nos fuimos, dile a Alice–me dijo ella a través de sus gemidos de dolor. Asentí e hice lo que me dijo, mientras iba con ella y las enfermeras a la que sería su habitación.  
Me habían dado una bata de hospital, barbijo, guantes y gorro para entrar al parto con Rose.  
Era terrible, la verdad… pero a la vez era algo hermoso. Rose apretó mi mano tan fuerte, que juro me quebró uno que otro hueso, pero no me quejaba.  
La doctora nos trajo a nuestro bebé y lo depositó en los brazos de Rose, ella soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y yo también, esperaba que mis compañeros no se enteraran. Nuestro hijo lloraba, y pude ver que tenía el cabello oscuro como el mío, y los ojos bien azules como los de Rose, era la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto, y era tan pequeño que parecía que iba a quebrarse.

– ¿Cómo va a llamarse?–nos preguntó la doctora, Rose le sonrió.

–Noah–dijo Rose. Le sonreí y puse uno de mis dedos en la pequeña mano de mi hijo. Noah Cullen Hale era el bebé más hermoso que Rose y yo pudiéramos tener.

Luego de que llevaran a Rose a la habitación nuevamente con nuestro hijo, salí a la sala de espera donde se encontraba mi familia. Brynn, que estaba en el regazo de Jasper, vino corriendo a mis brazos y la alcé depositando besos en su cara.

– ¿Cómo está Rose?–preguntó Carlisle.

–Perfectamente–le respondí sonriendo–princesa, vamos a que conozcas a tu hermano–le dije a Brynn.

–Felicitaciones Emm–dijo Alice, que no la había visto. Le sonreí en respuesta.  
La familia entera se fue turnando para conocer a Noah. El pequeño había nacido no hacía más de tres horas y ya se había ganado el amor de toda la familia. Brynn no se despegaba de él, siempre estaba cerca.  
No había nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz, tenía todo lo que amaba y con eso alcanzaba.

– Los amo–dije abrazando a mi esposa y a mis hijos.

Fin (¿?)


End file.
